Resistência
by Sagitarius-Lune
Summary: Um Milo inseguro, um Camus capturado,Shura desaparecido,MM homofobico,Kanon drogado,um Aiolos desiludido,Shaka sexy, Mu apaixonado,Afrodite arrogante e Saga finalmente mandando em tudo!Yaoi!U.A! Leiam e deixem reviews!Muitos casais,conflitos,semtimentos!
1. Chapter 1 Explicações

**Saint Seiya não me pertence! Eu não ganho nada (além de reviews... pelo menos assim espero) por isso!**

**Genteeeeee! Eu não morri! Apenas tive um lapso de auto-afirmação!**

**E agora voltei! Meio sem tempo com todas as provas e simulados, mas voltei!**

**Essa fic é AU (Universo alternativo) futuro, ficção!**

**Essa fic contém cenas fortes de violência, tortura, sadismo, agressão, sexo! **

**Essa fic é yaoi ! Relacionamento homossexual! Lemon! **

**Essa fic é completamente imprópria para menores de 18 anos! (**_Eu ainda sou menor... mas isso n vem ao caso!_**)**

_**Resistência**_

Quando a 4ª Guerra Mundial se deu inicio.

_Prólogo _

Era 2125d.C ou agora como falavam 25 a.w. A terceira guerra mundial tinha se dado inicio com um desentendimento com a coréia que bombardeou áreas dos estados unidos. Até ai nada de mais teria ocorrido se não fosse um erro de calculo de um americano que errou o alvo, consideravelmente, mandando uma bomba com mais de 20 kilotons para uma cidade da China ( Shonyang ). Revoltados com o ocorrido os chineses pediram ajuda a Rússia e declararam guerra conta os EUA. A correia entrou junto com os outros dois países formando a Aliança Real.

Na Alemanha surgiu um novo ditador, com idéias divergentes de Hitler, convenceu os alemães a lutarem contra os Estados unidos. Os países de crenças mulçumanas aproveitaram a oportunidade de acabar com o mundo do ocidente e seus pecados se juntando também a Aliança Real. E a Turquia, que por motivos desconhecidos também luta desse lado.

Em auxílio dos americanos vieram a Inglaterra, França, Itália, Brasil, Austrália, Grécia, Canadá e México. Depois de dois anos de lutas incessantes uma bomba atômica foi lançada ao norte da Rússia com proporções catastróficas.

Um acordo de paz foi assinado e outro onde os países se comprometiam a não usar mais bombas radioativas. Foram três anos de paz e em 2130 a Aliança Real, que estivera em meio há esse tempo traçando planos, voltou a atacar. A Grécia foi dominada e os habitantes foram proibidos de sair do país. Diplomatas eram capturados, torturados e mortos. E a quarta guerra mundial apenas tinha começado.

Nos países dominados resistências eram criadas e pessoas que fugiam da guerra eram protegidas e amparadas por elas.

**...||...||||||||||WAR||||||||||...||...**

Estava há três anos ali, passando informações importantes sobre regime imposto aos gregos e cretenses, para a França atreves de códigos infravermelhos, com no Maximo seis palavras, enviados para um satélite. A selvageria dos soldados e as torturas contra os moradores eram chocantes, nem das crianças eles tinham piedade. O diplomata ruivo que estava preso na Grécia levantou apreensivo, tinha sempre o cuidado de enviar no máximo três informações mensais, mas dessa vez uma informação tinha ultrapassado o limite enviando seis mensagens. Sobre um ataque planejado à Itália. E recebeu como resposta um aviso para que tomasse cuidado, pois provavelmente haviam descoberto o antigo satélite.

O francês olhou pela janela vendo um grupo de soldados carregando armas potentes de energia¹ e vestindo coletes à prova de balas, revestidos de borracha. Um dos que estava na frente carregava um Sool-15². Franziu o cenho nervoso ao ver que tinham parado em frente ao pequeno apartamento que morava. Fechou a cortina voltando para dentro do quarto. Abriu rapidamente o guarda roupa tirando de lá de dentro uma mochila já arrumada, puxou a terceira gaveta e tirou o fundo falso pegando sua C58.7³ e uma P4 cano longo com capacidade máxima. Prendeu a primeira arma na cintura e ficou com outra na mão, pegou uma corda que tinha debaixo da cama, que agora estava completamente desarrumada. Deu uma volta com a corda um volta do vaso sanitário, fez um nó e saiu pelo basculante do banheiro que dava para uma viela em frente a outro prédio.

Chegou do segundo andar intacto ao chão e saiu correndo por entre algumas ruas estreitas. Quando finalmente achou que estava livre dos soldados sentiu uma pressão forte na perna e ondas elétricas correndo pelo seu corpo. Caiu deitado sem conseguir se mover direito e com o corpo tremendo incessantemente.

**...||...||||||||WAR||||||||...||...**

O ruivo acordou sentindo sua cabeça latejar insuportavelmente. Sentia seu corpo quente suando, tentou mover os braços, mas se viu preso com as mãos acima da cabeça e de joelhos. Abriu os olhos assustado dando de cara com um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

"Camus Bouvié Vardin Chevalier..." O moreno começou a falar. "Soube que andou passando informações secretas para a sua amada França, não é mesmo? Pelo visto é do tipo que da a vida pela sua nação, ruivo. Vamos ver agora o que sua tão querida pátria dará por você."

O francês gemeu de dor ao sentir a ferida da perna esquerda ser pressionada. Virou o rosto para o outro lado vendo outro soldado e esse tinha erguida uma câmera filmadora em mãos.

"Pelo visto já viu nosso pequeno brinquedinho... Agora nesse exato momento esse vídeo deve estar passando ao vivo em alguns países e é claro em todas os dispositivos capacitados nessa região!" Riu o moreno. "Então Camus, o que ache de compartilhar conosco o código que tinha nas ultimas mensagens que recebeu e enviou?"

"Quer mesmo saber o que eu acho?" Perguntou o francês ironicamente.

"Seria uma honra senhor Chevalier..." Respondeu sarcástico.

"Acho que vocês são tão incompetentes que nem conseguiram decifrar o código..." Disse friamente o ruivo.

"Então nossa mais nova aquisição quer brincar não é mesmo?" Disse desferindo logo em seguida uma serie de chutes no abdômen de Camus.

O ruivo cuspiu uma quantidade relevante de sangue e lançou um olhar medonho na direção de seu agressor que vestia apenas preto.

**...||...|||||||WAR|||||||...||...**

"Milo! Milo! Venha cá!" Gritou Aiolos enquanto puxava o grego loiro para a frente da pequena TV. "Pegaram outro estrangeiro! Um tal de Camus que andava passando informações para a frança!"

Milo Athanazius parou em frente à tela de fina espessura observando um jovem ruivo apanhar de um dos soldados e depois cuspir muito sangue. Em seguida o soldado perguntava o que ele tinha achado da brincadeira e o tal de Camus respondeu serio que se eles quisessem que ele falasse algo teriam que fazer mais que simplesmente chuta-lo.

"O que acha Saga?" Perguntou ao chefe da resistência, que estava ao seu lado.

"Que ele é dos nossos!" Respondeu. "Podem se preparar, assim que o sol estiver nascendo um pequeno acidente irá acontecer nessa base estrangeira!"

Em resposta à sua fala, gritos de aprovação soaram pelo antigo templo de Atena.

"Onde está kanon?" Saga perguntou para Milo assim que os gritos terminaram.

...

Kanon estava boquiaberto com os gemidos que vinham de uma área próxima ao templo. Seguiu os sons descendo um pouco do platô onde estava se seguindo para um canto com algumas arvores. Se embrenhou no meio delas até conseguir visualizar quem estava emitindo aqueles sons.

O loiro, Shaka, se encontrava sentado sobre o tal tibetano esquisito das duas pintinhas na testa. Ficar olhando o 'casal' satisfazer todo o seu prazer carnal acabou deixando o loiro excitado que decidiu voltar à resistência, quem sabe assim seu irmão não lhe desse uma ajuda...

Se virou para deixar o local, mas quando deu seu primeiro passo, tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu com tudo no chão. Mu, o tibetano de pintinhas e Shaka que até então não tinham percebido sua presença, pararam imediatamente o ato, se levantaram catando suas roupas e foram atrás do barulho dando de cara com Kanon deitado de bruços no chão e super excitado.

"Não acredito..." Resmungou o indiano e piscou na direção do seu 'casinho'. "Agora que você sabe, vamos ter que mata-lo..."

"O QUE?" Perguntou assustado.

Mu não pode deixar de rir do grego deixando-o ainda mais bravo.

"Relaxa... É só não contar pra ninguém, voyeur!" Disse o loiro mandando um beijo para Kanon que olhava bobo para os dois estrangeiros.

**...||||||...||||||||||||||WAR|||||||||||||||...||||||...**

O ruivo sentiu novamente uma forte descarga elétrica percorrer o seu corpo e seus sentidos lhe abandonando vagarosamente até que não restasse nada além de escuridão.

**N/A:E ai gente? O que acharam desse cap.? Acham que eu devo dar continuação a fic?**

**Milo: Deixem reviews ! Comentem! Façam dessa autora uma autora muito feliz! Quem sabe ela n posta o proximo cap. Logo?(Caso vcs queiram é claro!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Capturado

_**Oieee! Gente!(**__eu realmente tenho que parar com a mania de escrever! 'gente'__**) Tudo bem com vcs? Claro que sim né! Afinal que motivos vocês teriam para ficarem mal? Nenhum(**__ a não ser que você more no Japão__**) ! Eu acho que realmente estou ficando psicótica como se não bastasse tudo o que já aconteceu aos japoneses eu ainda sonhei que o vulcão explodiu e que teve outro terremoto... E que lá foi invadido por aliens ruivos gostosos... (**__Eu realmente n to normal... e olha que eu n uso drogas!)_

**Bem vamos ao blá blá blá de sempre:**

**Saint Seiya ñ me ****pertence! ****Eu ñ ganho nada com isso!( em termos financeiros) **

_**Essa fic é terminantemente imprópria para menores de 18 anos ! Contém agressão, tortura, sexo, nudez, violência, lemon, relações homossexuais e outros...**_

"Senhor Radamanthys!" Disse Aiacos surpreso. "Não sabíamos que viria aqui..."

Radamanthys entrou no local acompanhado de Valentine. O loiro comandava a região de Atenas. Olhou friamente para Aiacos e andou para perto do moreno sendo seguido pelo seu subordinado ruivo.

"Quero ver o novo prisioneiro!" Ordenou de modo impassível.

Aiacos engoliu seco, sabia que Radamanthys não iria gostar de saber que tinham torturado o francês sem a sua permissão. Andou até uma mesa de metal com vidro e passou a mão na frente de uma das gavetas abrindo-a. Tirou de lá um cartão branco que continha um pequeno chip azulado e estendeu a mão na direção do chefe loiro.

"Sala?"

"7-b senhor..." Respondeu o moreno relutante.

Sabia que assim que o general visse o estado do ruivo, descontaria no primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente, nesse caso ele, já que era o único trabalhando em plena quarta feira à noite.

Radamanthys cortou a sala em passos largos até parar em uma porta de vidro negro e blindado. Digitou uma senha rapidamente no aparelho ao lado e a porta de abriu sem nem um ruído. Entrou no corredor branco cercado de portas de vidro negro. Cada ala da prisão tinha quatro celas (a, b, c, d), no total eram quinze alas seis no primeiro andar e oito no segundo. O loiro andou até o final do corredor onde uma escada branca se erguia, subiu por ela com Valentine em seu encalço. Assim que entraram no corredor do segundo piso andaram até a primeira porta que tinha o numero sete em cima. Passou o cartão que Aiacos havia lhe entregado entrando na sala que tinha as cores do corredor só que invertidas. O piso e paredes eram negros e as portas de vidro branco opaco.

Colocou o cartão com o chip virado para a parede dentro de um dispositivo fazendo com que as travas da porta abrissem. O loiro empurrou a porta para trás e entrou na sala, seguido pelo seu subordinado. Do lado de dentro da cela podia-se ver o francês de joelhos no chão com os braços presos acima da cabeça e os fios escarlates lisos espalhados na frente do rosto que pendia para frente. Radamanthys andou para sua esquerda onde um painel eletrônico de menos de um cm se estendia e digitou algo na tela.

"Segure-o, Valentine." Ordenou.

O outro ruivo andou na direção do prisioneiro e passou seus braços em volta do tórax do mesmo. Feito isso, o loiro deu o comando e as algemas de energia desfizeram-se, como se nunca estivessem existido, deixando o francês nos braços de Valentine que o colocou deitado no chão. O ruivo colocou o prisioneiro no chão frio e tirou a mochila escura que carregava. Pegou de dentro da sacola um manto negro assim como as roupas que usavam e jogou-o em volta do corpo do francês.

Radamanthys que observava a cena andou na direção dos dois, elegante como sempre, e ergueu o diplomata no colo como se não pesasse mais de cinco quilos. Com o Frances em seus braços o loiro deixou a cela junto com Valentine, que na assim que saíram tirou o cartão do pequeno aparelho. Juntos voltaram ao corredor e começaram a descer as escadas brancas.

"Vou levá-lo para fora, você fica e ajuda Aiacos." Disse Radamanthys friamente.

"Sim senhor." Respondeu o comandante friamente.

Assim que chegaram ao primeiro piso o loiro deixou a base levando o ruivo no colo. Do lado de dentro, Valentine tirou novamente a mochila e a jogou em cima na mesa do major Aiacos. Abriu o segundo fecho com tranqüilidade e tirou de lá uma P4 cano longo capacidade máxima com dois cartuchos carregos de energia. Levantou seu belo rosto na direção do moreno encarando.

"Código 3.1!" Disse frio, já voltando para o corredor. "Desativar a base!"

Aiacos olhou bobo para o comandante abriu o painel eletrônico na sua frente e deu o comando de destrancar as salas. Pegou sua B1 também capacidade máxima e seguiu o ruivo para dentro da área das celas. Voltou-se na direção da porta contraria de Valentine, suas tarefas eram simples, eliminar todos os prisioneiros. Entrou na prisão, mirou, com uma carga de energia que se não pegasse nos pontos certos apenas deixava a pessoa desacordada, e matou com um tiro certeiro.

._**...WAR...**_

No subsolo do templo de Atenas o grupo de resistentes discutia sobre o plano de invadir uma das bases para pegar suprimentos e libertar reféns. No fundo todos ainda tinham esperança de encontrar alguns deles que foram capturados.

"Milo e Shaka, vocês dois vão estar aos fundos e assim que houver a explosão vão entrar na base, eu e Kanon vamos estar na frente esperando seja lá quem estiver ali sair." Disse Saga já imaginando a cena dele e do irmão atirando contra os soldados. "Mascara você fica no carro e Afrodite de vigia, qualquer coisa é só nos comunicar!" Encerrou entregando um modelo fino e transparente de comunicador.

"Desculpe discordar Saga, mas não sei se vai ser uma boa idéia deixar a florzinha de vigia!" Reclamou Mascara. "Afinal todos sabem o que aconteceu da ultima vez..."

"Eu já disse que a culpa não foi minha!" Disse o sueco em sua defesa e quase perdendo o controle.

"Se você não tivesse lixando as unhas e sim fazendo seu trabalho Shura provavelmente ainda estaria vivo!" Gritou o italiano em resposta.

"Cala boca seu italiano de merda! Você não sabe de nada, nem estava lá quando tudo aconteceu! Shura pode muito bem estar vivo, até ter conseguido fugir! Meça suas palavras antes de sair despejando um monte de ignorâncias por ai!"

"Eu vou matar você! Viado filho da puta!" Gritou o moreno desferindo um soco contra a face alva do loiro.

Saga e Milo correram para segurar Mascara que tentava a todo custo se soltar e não parava de xingar palavrões em italiano. O sueco que estava com o rosto abaixado e fios loiros espalhados por ele levou uma das mãos até o lábio inferior recolhendo parte do sangue que escorria e lambeu o dedo.

"Eu posso até ser um viadinho desprezível, mas pelo menos meu sangue não é ralo como o seu!"

Mascara ficou irado com a ofensa e se soltou dos dois gregos avançando no loiro, pegando o mesmo pela gola da camisa e prensando contra a parede. O italiano estava pronto para esmurrar o sueco quando sentiu algo gelado na sua nuca.

"É melhor soltá-lo Mascara se não só vai acordar daqui a uma semana com a intensidade do choque que vai levar!" Disse Shaka apontando uma arma para o italiano.

"Já temos adversários demais!" Bronqueou Mu. "Se ficarmos brigando entre nós não vamos conseguir resolver nada e acabaremos todos mortos!"

"Quero vocês aqui cinco e meia! Mu avise Aiolos que enquanto eu estiver fora ele fica no comando!" Disse Saga por fim encerrando a reunião.

Mu e Shaka saíram juntos do cômodo indo em direção ao grande salão onde a maioria das pessoas passava os dias conversando, trocando idéias e experiências. Encontraram Aiolos junto com o irmão Aioria e Marin. Chegaram perto do grego mais velho e lhe puxaram para longe pelo branco. Mu não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

"Aiolos, será que não percebe estar atrapalhando os dois?" Perguntou o tibetano.

"Como assim? Esses dois de quem vocês estão falando são apenas amigos!" Respondeu o grego imaginando seu irmão se agarrando com a Marin.

"Olha bem para eles, grego!" Disse Shaka apontando o casal que estava de mãos dadas. "Com certeza são mais que amigos..."

"Isso não importa! Por que realmente me chamaram aqui?"

Logo que a pergunta foi feita a face dos dois estrangeiros mudou de expressão ficando seria imediatamente. Shaka estendeu um comunicador, igual o do Afrodite, para o moreno. Que olhou com interrogação para o aparelho eletrônico.

"Vamos sair assim que amanhecer!" Esclareceu o loiro. "Saga mandou avisar que você está no comando a partir do momento em que colocarmos os pés fora daqui até o momento que retornarmos. Afrodite vai conosco e também possui um desses." Shaka apontou o pequeno comunicador. "Qualquer emergência é só nos dar um toque, nada de mensagens!"

"Não acredito que vocês vão todos arriscar a vida por que Milo ficou afim do francês ruivo!" Disse Aiolos incrédulo.

"Preste atenção Olos!" Mu tomou à dianteira. "A comida e água estão acabando! Vamos apenas aproveitar o fato do francês estar lá para pegar suprimentos!"

Aiolos fez uma cara contraria, mas pegou o comunicador e saiu apressadamente dali.

_**N/A:**__ Eu nunca uso 'N/A', mas me deu vontade de usar hoje..._

_**Milo: ¬¬'**_

_**Blue: A Milucho ñ faz essa cara eu fico me sentindo idiota!**_

_**N/A²: Eu tive um lapso ontem à noite e olhem o que me veio à cabeça:**_

_Camus saia novamente da décima primeira casa zodiacal e descia as escadarias indo chamar o escorpiano. Entra calmo na casa do loiro e o encontra novamente com a porta do banheiro trancada. Nervoso o ruivo bate seguidas vezes na madeira, mas sem obter resposta senta na cama do grego e fica esperando-o acabar._

_Quando o loiro finalmente abre a porta Camus dispara logo uma frase em cima dele._

"_Milôoo ! Eu sei que se masturbar é bom... Mas tudo tem que ter um limite! Já é a terceira vez essa semana que chego aqui e você está fazendo isso!"_

_A respiração ofegante, pupilas dilatadas e lábios vermelhos dedavam o loiro que não sabia onde enfiar a cara..._

_**EEEEEE!(**__eu preciso de tratamento urgente...__**)**_

_**Quero agradecer aos reviews: Brigada pelos reviews!**_

_**Eu principalmente sou uma autora muito dependente, se a fic não possui retorno eu acabo deixando ela de lado...**__ (Já disse que preciso de tratamento...) _


	3. Chapter 3 Problemas

**Ola olhem eu aqui em mais um cap! Esse ficou um puquinho maior e com mais conflitos ! Bem leiam ! Vejam o que acham e deixem reviews! **

**Boa leitura:**

**Problemas **

Deveriam ser aproximadamente onze e meia e Milo estava em uma sala separada treinando sua mira já mais que perfeita contra alguns alvos a uns sessenta metros de distancia, não havia um tiro que errasse mesmo estando com a cabeça em outro lugar. Simplesmente estava agitado demais para dormir tinha uma sensação estranha como se algo fosse dar errado. Come se estivessem perdendo seu tempo. Estava preparando para colocar outro cartucho na arma quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si e se virou com a arma abaixada.

"Não devia ficar gastando munição..." Disse saga.

"Estou treinando..." Respondeu o loiro evasivamente.

"Não vai conseguir aperfeiçoar uma técnica já perfeita!"

Milo soltou um resmungo por conta do comentário do mais velho e colocou a arma em cima da mesa de munição ao seu lado.

"Não estou com um bom pressentimento Saga..." Começou o loiro. "É como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer..."

"Algo como o que Milo?" Perguntou o grego mais velho levantando a sobrancelha.

O mais novo passou a mão nervosamente sobre os cabelos e acabou por prender os fios em um rabo de cavalo não muito alto.

"Eu não faço idéia e é isso que me deixa assim!" Respondeu aumentando o tom de voz. "Nem dormir eu estou conseguindo! Nem dormir Saga!"

"Sem não estiver se sentindo bem, não precisa ir amanhã!" Disse o mais velho. "Ninguém vai te obrigar a nada!"

"NUNCA!" Gritou em resposta.

Saga sorriu levemente, sabia que o escorpiano era orgulhoso e jamais desistiria de algo. Passou a mão de leve no ombro do menor ele sabia o que Milo queria dizer e mesmo ele já tivera seus momentos quando nem no escuro conseguia ficar.

"Se quiser mesmo ir é melhor deixar isso de lado e tomar uma banho quente para depois cair na cama." Aconselhou o mais velho. "Não vou levar nenhum soldado incapacitado de sono comigo!"

Milo se afastou de Saga soltando impropérios em baixo volume, o loiro foi andando até seu alojamento onde partilhava um colchão de casal com Dohko e deixavam Shion em uma cama de solteiro sozinho afinal o mesmo se mexia durante toda a noite. Entrou no cômodo apertado. Os dois 'colegas' de quarto já se encontravam dormindo como pedras. Andou até uma pequena cômoda de vidro grosso e abriu uma de suas gavetas fazendo um barulho esganiçado, pegou a primeira roupa que lá encontrou e uma cueca vermelha. Estava saindo do quarto quando ouviu a voz embargada de sono de Shion.

"Você bem que podia fazer menos barulho, hein Milo?"

Só para contrariar o ariano, Milo bateu com força a porta do quarto acordando o pobre Dohko que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Andou a passos largos em direção a casa de banhos entrando rapidamente no local fechando a porta atrás de si para então começar a se despir peça por peça.

Quando estava completamente nu levou suas roupas até uma prateleira onde pegou uma toalha e um sabonete. Voltou para a borda da piscina aquecida deixando os pertences nela e entrou na água quente sentido seus músculos relaxarem aos poucos. Fechou os olhos mentalizando bons momentos.

Sentiu-se novamente com a sua família, mãe, pai e seu irmão mais novo, todos juntos na mesa de jantar da sala de paredes azul e chão negro. Sem que desejasse a cena de paz se modificou completamente e o loiro se viu novamente naquele dia terrível. Entrava em casa apressado, vários soldados estavam na rua invadindo as casas. Correu para sua mãe que estava histérica e mandou-lhe se esconder dentro do armário e ficar quieto.

E foi isso que Milo fez, entrou no armário negro com seu irmão de apenas onze anos e ficaram os dois lá em silencio enquanto ouviam os gritos de seus pais. Quando finalmente as vozes cessaram e puderam sair de dentro do esconderijo encontraram seus pais mortos na cozinha de mãos dadas. Os dois irmãos olharam entre si, o mais novo tinha lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto infantil e Milo simplesmente não conseguia chorar, estava chocado demais para isso. Como se já não bastasse isso, uma semana depois seu irmão adoeceu e o país em guerra estava com falta de remédio, só os davam para pessoas que lutavam ou pagavam caro por eles. Sem dinheiro nem recursos o loiro viu seu irmão ir definhando até não resistir mais.

Levou a mão até o antebraço onde tinha uma fina cicatriz feita no mesmo dia da morte de seu irmão, Milo tinha ficado tão revoltado com tudo o que estava acontecendo que esmurrou um espelho quebrando-o em vários pedaços e cortando suas mãos.

"Não conhecia esse seu lado Milucho..." Comentou Afrodite que estava observando a cena. "Se até o tão positivista Milo está se deixando abalar pela guerra quem somos nós para resistir..."

Milo abriu um leve sorriso com a brincadeira do amigo. Afrodite tinha vivido uma situação parecida com a dele só que seus pais ainda estavam vivos, quem morrera foram suas três irmãs que moravam na Grécia junto do sueco. O pisciano acabou de se despir e entrou na água perto do amigo.

"Pense pelo lado bom!" Disse Afrodite apontando para o lábio ferido e fazendo o loiro sorrir ainda mais. "Você não levou um soco na cara hoje!"

"Somos tão jovens... E amanhã mesmo podemos estar mortos..." Comentou.

Afrodite passou a mão no abdômen do moreno enquanto se aproximava beijando o pescoço do mesmo.

"O segredo é aproveitar cada dia como de fosse o ultimo." Sussurrou na orelha do maior.

...War...

Assim que Milo deixara a sala, Saga cuidara de guardar cada arma e munição em seu devido lugar e ordem. O loiro era muito perfeccionista e não gostava de nada fora de ordem. Depois que acabou sua organização, saiu da sala de treinamento na direção do salão principal onde tinha certeza absoluta de encontrar Kanon comendo seja lá o que fizeram de jantar para hoje. Entrou no salão de cabeça erguida como se nada do que estava acontecendo lhe abalasse e seguiu na direção do irmão cumprimentando algumas pessoas no caminho. Algumas crianças que viviam na resistência lhe olhavam com tanta admiração que seus pequenos olhos chegavam a brilhar. Pequenas vidas que viam a sua frente um deus. Um deus que não chora, não sangra, não sente.

Saga aproximou-se da mesa sentando ao lado do irmão que devorava um prato enorme de macarrão a sua frente. Aproveitou a distração do gêmeo para tomar um gole de sua bebida. Fechou os olhos apreciando o sabor do ouzo e quando voltou a abri-los deu de cara com seu irmão lhe encarando de maneira assustadora. Abaixou o copo vagarosamente sem deixar de olhar nos olhos azuis escuros e hipnóticos do loiro, era como estar na frente de um espelho. Sorriu meio sem graça e umas mulheres que observavam a cena riram dos dois deixando o primogênito com as bochechas coradas.

"Muito bonito senhor Saga Demopoulos!" Brigou Kanon. "Logo você que defende não, ouviu bem? _Não_ beber antes das missões! Que grande exemplo que é maninho! Tenho que te parabenizar!"

Saga fechou a expressão ao ver que seu irmão insinuara que ele não cumpria as próprias regras. Esse levantou rapidamente empurrando a cadeira.

"Te espero¹ no quarto!" Disse seco.

Kanon que percebeu que o gêmeo não gostara nada da brincadeira levantou-se e agarrou o braço do mais velho deixando um roxo a mostra em seu braço esquerdo. Saga passou os olhos pelo rosto do irmão e desceu para a mancha escura no braço do mesmo.

"Não acredito nisso..." Seu rosto demonstrava incredibilidade.

O gêmeo mais novo desceu o braço escondendo novamente o roxo e abaixou o olhar.

"Pensei que tinha parado."

"Tinha..." Respondeu o mais novo.

Saga pegou o mais novo pela mão o levando até uma sala separada. Algumas das pessoas que antes riam da cena agora estavam sérias observando os gêmeos saírem do salão. Assim que entraram no cômodo o loiro mais velho bateu a porta com força e empurrou o irmão prensando-o contra a porta de metal.

"O que você pensa enquanto se destrói?" Gritou para Kanon que tinha a cabeça abaixada. "Olha para mim! O que esta conseguindo com isso?"

"Eu só... Eu só não agüento mais isso! Todos os dias pessoas morrendo e seus familiares gritando, chorando desesperados!" Sussurrou em resposta ao questionamento do irmão.

"E é assim que você quer que eu fique? Gritando e chorando desesperado quando você estiver morto?" Pergunto Saga. "Pois é isso que você esta fazendo! Está se matando aos poucos toda vez que coloca essa coisa no seu corpo!"

Kanon empurrou o mais velho de perto de si.

"Você não entende! Nunca vai entender!" Gritou o mais novo enquanto saia do cômodo deixando Saga sozinho.

O gêmeo mais novo saiu correndo da sala em direção ao quarto em que dormia com seu irmão. Tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando se trancou no banheiro deixando seu corpo apoiar-se na parede e ir descendo devagar até o chão de mármore branco. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e deixou o choro rir. Passou as unhas nas bochechas deixando-as marcadas com vergões vermelhos e se levantou com jogando as coisas de cima da prateleira no chão. Parou se olhando na frente do espelho e catou um estilete debaixo da pia. Quando voltou para cima separou algumas mechas douradas passando a faca nos fios deixando-os curtos, acima dos ombros.

...WAR...

Camus acordou sentindo seu corpo chacoalhar de um lado para o outro. Sua cabeça e costelas doíam horrores. Abriu os olhos devagar se vendo livre das incomodas algemas de energia. Passou as mãos em volta dos pulsos e se ajeitou melhor ficando sentado dentro do que parecia ser um mini caminhão, uma pequena lâmpada iluminava o teto da cabine onde se encontrava. Podia ouvir algumas vozes próximas, mas não dava para ver de quem eram. Piscou sentindo sua cabeça latejar mais forte ao passar por algum buraco no caminho. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava ali nem para onde estava sendo levado.

O ruivo tinha em mente que provavelmente estaria sendo levado para algum tipo de campo de concentração onde seria morto de uma maneira terrivelmente dolorida e desonrosa. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido um relato de um homem que conseguira escapar de um dos presídios. Da dor que ele dizia sentir e dos pesadelos que nunca pareciam acabar. Respirou fundo tentando imaginar algo bom e falhando miseravelmente para sua decepção. Sentiu o veiculo parando e respirou fundo, mesmo sem perceber Camus tentava criar coragem para seja lá o que estava por vir.

Ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e os passos de alguém que descia do mini caminhão seguido de mais duas pessoas. Logo em seguida ouviu um barulho da porta se destrancando e deu de cara com o homem que lhe havia torturado junto de mais dois que o ruivo não fazia idéia de quem eram.

"Ele está acordado senhor." Disse Valentine ao chefe loiro que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Não importa se ele esta ou não acordado, ele não vai sair vivo daqui de qualquer maneira!" Falou Aiacos cínico.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE pessoas que lêem fics! E ai o que acham?**

**Eu comecei a escrever esse cap. Por que eu escrevo por que gosto, se não fosse isso acabaria deixando essa fic. de lado... Eu realmente ando tendo muitas coisas para fazer e além do mais quase n to recebendo incentivo dos leitores que não deixam nem um comentário para mim... **

**S****e vc n sabe deixar um comentário****: **_**NO final da pagina tem um negocinho azul escrito **__**review this chapter**__** vc clica ali, escreve o seu comentário na janela nova q vai abrir e depois clica em submit review! PROTTIM! Seu comentário fica na fic e vem para o meu e-mail onde eu posso ler e até aceitar sugestões!**_

**Mais uma vez peço ! deixem um review para mim! É o seu review que me incentiva a escrever a fic!**


	4. Chapter 4 problemas 2

**OIII PESSOAS(to tentando parar de escrever 'gente')! Voltei com mais um cap.! (Atrasado... desculpem...)**

**Quero agradecer aos reviews que deixaram!**

**Ivy Visinho 2****: Brigada pelos reviews !(Eu sei que foram em todos os caps fofa!) Quero agradecer suas dicas! E principalmente o fato de vc apontar meus erros XD! Já deu pra perceber que eu sou péssima em matemática, né? Lol Fazer o q... Não tenho salvação... Mas falando sobre vc n acreditar que a masturbação deixa os lábios vermelhos... Bem eu acho que deixa sim, pois a nossa circulação sanguinea aumenta... mas sei la depende da pessoa... XD bjs**

**Lala-Aquarius: Que bom que gostou da idéia! Eu sou meio louca assim mesmo! Kkk Outro dia msm sonhei que o mundo foi invadido por ETs e que o Camus era o chefe deles...XD (preciso dizer que amei o sonho?kkkkk)bjs**

**MM lovely: Brigadaaaaa! Pois é né... Eu tenho isso de em quase todas as minhas fics colocar o Dite se agarrando com o Milucho... XD mas sobre o Kanon cortando os cabelos eu quase nem fiz essa cena de tanto dó que me deu! Eu amo os fios loiros dos gêmeos! bjs**

**Luna de Chimera****: Brigada Pelos reviews! Já te respondi em MP maS to agradecendo geral aki! Como já disse antes, se eu matar o Camyu pode me internar em um hospício pois eu fiquei louca! \O/ KKK bjs**

**: EEEEEEEEE! Adoro quando gente nova deixa reviews! Brigada pelo elogios apesar de que eu acho que eles não fazem jus a minha pessoa afinal as minhas experiências são produções de texto escolares e poucas fics! XD To dando continuidade agora! Espero que goste do cap.! XD ps: brigada por favoritar! XD bjs**

**Shakinha****: Shakinha minha filha ! Q q isso! Deixou um review para cada charpter postado! (AMEI ISSOOO! Grande consideração da sua parte!) pois é... todo autor (ou tentativas*aponta para si*) sabe como é ****não ****receber reviews! Aki vai mais um cap.! E o fato de cortar os pulsos eu tinha pensado em fazer mas achei que ia ficar muito melodramático ainda mais depois do que o Saga disse sobre se o kanonzinho morresse ele ia ficar desesperado... Pois é... O Camus vai sofrer um pouquinho mas nada muito forte! Espero que goste do cap! E continue mandando reviews! bjs **

**Depois de reler os agradecimentos decidi que a outra mania a perder é o 'XD' e a linguagem msnlinguistica... 8D **

**Uma frase que peguei da minha agenda capricho: "**_**O problema de morar sozinho é que é sempre nossa vez de lavar a louça**_**" Albert Einsten.**

**Milo: Vc mora sozinha?**

**Eu: Não...**

**Milo: Isso tem haver com a fic?**

**Eu: Não...**

**Milo: ¬¬' mereço... **

**Bem vamos a fic:**

**Problemas **

"_Não importa se ele esta ou não acordado, ele não vai sair vivo daqui de qualquer maneira!" Falou Aiacos cínico._

Camus sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha ao escutar a voz do jovem soldado. Por algum motivo tinha certeza de que o moreno estava errado, talvez ele ainda estivesse esperança de mais ou talvez fosse apenas um iludido que acabaria morto como a maioria das pessoas capturadas em guerra. Voltou seu olhar na direção dos seus sequestrados ou o que quer que fossem, mas não se moveu um milímetro sequer. Se os dois soldados o quisessem fora do carro, eles mesmos teriam que tira-lo de lá a força. Pelo menos foi o que o ruivo pensou até que o loiro tirou uma arma e apontou para sua cabeça.

"Venha para cá!" Ordenou Radamanthys friamente. "E é melhor não tentar nenhuma gracinha, francês!"

Com essa ordem o ruivo levantou-se vagarosamente apoiando a mão na lateral no mini ônibus se forçando a ficar de pé mesmo com a dor lacerante nas costelas, que tinha certeza de estarem quebradas. Fez uma careta olhando para o chão enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo com o outro braço, piscou recuperando a energia e lançou um olhar cheio de ódio contido na direção do general loiro.

Radamanthys sorriu ao ver a indignação do o mesmo enquanto era arrastado para fora do transporte de maneira violenta. Assim que saíram do mesmo, o loiro já andava a frente na direção da outra base, que era quase ruivo que mesmo no estado em que se encontrava não se deixava abater. Olhou para Valentine que agora estava ao seu lado e fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça para que o menor lhe compreendesse. Valentine entrou no compartimento onde Camus se encontrava, agarrou-o pelo braço e saiu arrastando duas vezes maior que a anterior. Do lado de fora da construção vários carros movidos a energia se encontravam estacionados sob as estrelas.

Logo a frente dos ruivos, Aiacos passava informações sobre o francês para o general que acenava positivamente com a cabeça a todo instante, sabiam que Camus estava escondendo algo que lhes podiam ser muito útil. Radamanthys digitou rapidamente a senha fazendo assim com que a porta de metal se abrisse e em questão de instantes estavam todos do lado de dentro da base.

"Número seis." Disse o loiro apontando para o ruivo.

Minos que estava sentado atrás da mesa com os pés na mesma levantou-se rapidamente na direção de Valentine e agarrou o braço do prisioneiro ruivo que soltou um gemido baixo de dor fazendo Aiacos sorrir de orelha a orelha. Com certeza o francês ia passar por alguns sustos nas mãos do major de cabelos acinzentados.

O major deixou a sala onde os outros três ficaram e andou praticamente arrastando o ruivo na direção das celas. Camus tinha certeza que pelo sorriso de Aiacos que ele pode presenciar sua situação não era lá muito 'confortável'. Soltou um suspiro baixo que acabou desencadeando uma serie de fisgadas na lateral de seu tórax fazendo-o encolher com a dor aguda, que se espalhava por seu tronco antes branco e agora com grandes marcas roxas quase negras. Sentiu um dos braços de Minos passar em volta de seu corpo, impedindo-o de ir ao chão como uma fruta podre, obrigando-o a manter-se de pé.

Andaram até uma cela que já se encontrava com a porta aberta. A mesma tinha suas paredes na cor grafite, alguns objetos como alicates, sacos plásticos, tonéis de água, facas e outros os quais Camus nem sabia identificar. O ruivo prendeu a respiração ao sentir-se jogado sobre uma única cadeira que se encontrava no meio do cômodo. Pensou em gritar e sair correndo, mas logo se lembrou das armas que o major carregava consigo. O francês teve seus braços puxados com brutalidade para trás e amarrados logo atrás do assento.

"Diga-me Camus." Disse Minos se afastando da cadeira e ficando de frente para o ruivo que tinha as sobrancelhas quase juntas de tão odiosa sua expressão. "Vai me contar o que eu quero saber?"

Camus sorriu de lado. "Primeiro preciso que me diga o que você quer saber..." Comentou percebendo o major mudando instantaneamente aquele jeito sarcástico de olhar para algo mais serio.

Minos não se agradou nem um pouco com o comentário tecido pelo ruivo afinal, ele sabia que o mesmo escondia algo, o que o francês praticamente confirmara a pouco, mas não fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

"Pelo visto senhor Camus vocês gosta de brincar!" Falou o major indo na direção esquerda do ruivo e pegando um taco de beisebol.

O francês arregalou os olhos ao ver o objeto que Minos balançava de um lado para o outro como se fosse um brinquedo muito interessante.

"Sabe Camus Chevalier eu adoro beisebol, mas pelo seu olhar vejo que você não aprecia muito desse esporte não é mesmo? Que pena." Disse ironicamente o major.

Minos andava lentamente na direção do francês deixando mais ansioso a cada segundo, andou até chegar bem próximo a cadeira para então circular em torno da mesma parando atrás do ruivo olhando para as mãos cerradas do mesmo. O major abaixou-se e pegou os fios vermelhos escarlates do mais novo jogando-os para frente do corpo do mesmo. Colocou o taco de madeira clara no chão e apertou o pulso de Camus com uma das mãos enquanto subia com a outra levemente pelo outro braço. Sorriu ao notar os batimentos cardíacos do ruivo aumentar gradativamente mostrando todo o seu nervosismo.

"Está com medo ruivo?" Sussurrou o major na orelha de Camus que ficou com os fios da nuca arrepiados.

"Desistiu de treinar suas rebatidas comigo _Major_?" Disse baixo o ruivo em resposta à provocação do jovem de fios acinzentados.

Minos mordeu o maxilar com força, o francês seria realmente difícil de lidar, era orgulhoso e atrevido, escondia muito bem suas reações. Subiu um pouco mais a mão passando na nuca e pescoço do ruivo.

"Você é um homem muito bonito, sabia Camus?" Disse Minos. "Acho que esse seria o motivo do interesse de Radamanthys em você, francês..."

"Você não sabe o que fala!" Respondeu ríspido o ruivo sem mover um músculo para sair do lugar.

"Bem... Se você diz. Ele me deu ordens expressas para não deixar nenhuma marquinha sequer nessa sua pele pálida e nem te tocar de uma maneira, como podemos dizes... 'intima'!" Disse Minos levantando com o taco de beisebol e devolvendo-o para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Camus acompanhava os movimentos do major com os olhos, o mesmo parecia buscar algo perdido em cima daquela mesa cheia de objetos estranhos. Quando o homem pareceu finalmente achar o que procurava andou até outro canto da sala catando um saco plástico transparente. Por mais que tentasse conter-se, sua respiração estava descompassada e mantinha inconscientemente as mãos fechadas fincando as unhas na carne. Olhou de maneira fria quando Minos voltou-se na sua direção com um objeto pequeno e quadro e a sacola.

O major andou com calma na direção do francês, parecia querer prolongar seu sofrimento o máximo possível. Colocou o saco com o quadradinho de metal por cima no chão e tirou uma faixa negra do bolso da calça marrom desbotada que usava. Estendeu o pedaço de pano na frente do rosto do ruivo para em seguida vendar seus olhos castanhos avermelhados.

"Não precisa fica com medo, Camus..." Disse Minos. "É só falar o que você sabe que eu paro..."

||||||||...||||||||...|||||||WAR|||||||...|||||||||||...|||||||||

Faltavam ainda duas horas paro dia amanhecer, mas Mu já se encontrava de pé acabando de organizar os itens de primeiros socorros na mochila. Eles provavelmente seriam úteis, pois invadiriam uma base não só para pegar alimentos, mas também para libertar prisioneiros. O jovem tibetano dividia um quarto pequeno com Shaka que nesse instante se encontrava dormindo largado por cima do colchão de casal que estava no chão de pedra branca e enrolado em um edredom azul marinho. Assim que o jovem de cabelos lilás acabou de fechar sua mochila andou na direção do loiro arrancando de cima do mesmo o cobertor e deixando a mostra o corpo alvo que vestia apenas uma cueca boxer vermelha.

Shaka que ainda dormia soltou uma reclamação que mais pareceu um gemido de tão 'sonado' que o indiano estava. Mu vendo que o amante não iria levantar tão facilmente foi até a cama improvisada se ajoelhando sobre o lençol branco com azul e sacudiu o corpo do loiro de um lado para o outro incessantemente, mas mesmo assim nada, nem um piscar de olhos da parte do loiro. O ariano que já estava quase desistindo resolveu apelar para seu ultimo e mais poderoso golpe. Pegou as pontas de algumas mechas de seus fios coloridos e passou no ouvido do que dormia causando um arrepio no loiro que no mesmo instante passou a mão na região, mas ainda sem acordar. O tibetano repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes, todas sem sucesso.

Cansado do trabalho que o loiro estava lhe dando, Mu levantou até o pequeno móvel que tinha um copo com água até a metade. Pegou o objeto e voltou-se na direção de Shaka que permanecia no sétimo sono e virou o conteúdo sem dó em cima do mesmo. O choque que o loiro levou foi tão grande que ficou sentado de olhos arregalados na cama por mais ou menos vintes segundos até se tocar do que tinha acontecido. Em seguida o indiano lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de Mu que ria descontroladamente ajoelhado no chão.

O indiano levantou-se e parou em pé ao lado do tibetano que parou de rir em encarou a face o mesmo com suas bochechas coradas.

"Isso terá volta, _amor_!" Aviso Shaka abrindo a porta do amarinho e trocando de roupa.

Quando Shaka finalmente terminou de arrumar seus cabelos úmidos catou a mochila de Mu e saiu do quarto seguido pelo mesmo. Ambos andavam juntos na direção da sala de armas.

"Shaka..." Chamou o ariano olhando o loiro com seus olhos pedintes.

"Hum..."

"Há Shakinha, por favor... Desculpado?" Pediu Mu agarrando a mão do loiro.

"Tudo bem..." Disse Shaka. "Mas eu quero o X570 para essa e as duas próximas missões!"

"Mas..." Mu tentou reclamar falhando terrivelmente por conta do olhar do loiro sobre si e abaixou a cabeça. "Deixa... Pode usar..."

Shaka sorriu contente afinal desde a primeira vez que aquela arma chegara à resistência o tibetano fora o único a usá-la. Com certeza uma surpresa para todos quando virem o loiro carregando aquela coisa enorme e super potente. Entraram na sala briga dos gêmeos e menos de cinco minutos depois vieram Afrodite e Milo abraçados o que não causou espanto em ninguém, visto a amizade colorida que os dois tinham. Shaka e Mu acabaram por ficar na sala de armas mesmo esperando os outros integrantes do grupo de armas e começaram a escolher cada uma detalhadamente, entre armas brancas até a X570 do tamanho de uma bazuca, mas com um poder de destruição de quase um kiloton¹. Já estavam quase acabando quando Saga entrou na sala na companhia de Mask, pelo visto dividiram o quarto depois da aparecerem para então irem aos carros.

O ultimo a chegar ao cômodo foi Kanon que causou espanto em todos com seus fios dourados curtos e sua expressão seria. O gêmeo mais novo passou reto por Saga deixando a discussão deles ainda mais visível para quem estivesse presente. Logo um clima tenso se espalhava pelo lugar.

"É melhor que o desempenho de nenhum de vocês caia por causa dessas brigas!" Disse Mu mais especificadamente para os gêmeos, Afrodite e Mascara. "As tarefas pelo visto iram continuar as mesmas e é melhor não haver discussão!"

Saga acenou positivamente com a cabeça aprovando a fala do tibetano e saiu da sala já carregando suas armas e munições. O grupo foi logo atrás seguindo o líder que andava rapidamente enquanto prendia seus fios loiros em um coque e colocava seu capacete negro com a visera de acrílico resistente e escuro deixando a mostra apenas a parte inferior da face.

Foram juntos na direção da garagem. Levariam dois carros sendo um, uma versão moderna e altamente tecnológica de um jipe e o outro um tipo de esportivo além de uma moto. Chegando ao local e já guardando suas respectivas mochilas Saga distribuiu um aparelho que preto que de longe parecia um band-aid, mas que na verdade era um comunicador que captava as menores vibrações fazendo com que a pessoa praticamente nem precisasse emitir som para a mensagem ser enviada.

Colocaram seus micro-comunicadores na garganta e entraram no jipe Afrodite, Kanon, Aioria. No esportivo de cor prata foram Mask e Milo. Saga foi até o portão abrindo-o e dando passagem para que os carros subissem uma rampa saindo assim do esconderijo da resistência. Monto sua moto e saiu logo atrás dos dois automóveis em alta velocidade.

A partir desse instante, suas rivalidades eram deixadas de lado e seus únicos objetivos eram atingir a meta ajudando as pessoas que precisavam deles.

**N/A :Acaboooooo ! Esse cap.! (XD nulo)! : p ou 8D ! *-* **

**Gostaria de dedicar esse cap a todas as pessoas que se identificam com o ato de escrever! E tbm a todos os leitores! **

**Deixem reviews! **

**Eu sou uma pessoas que como reviews! Sem reviews eu fico com fome! Com fome eu ñ escrevo! Sabe pq? Pq meus dedos ficam desmaiando com hipoglicemia!**

**ME ALIMENTE! (olinhos de gato de botas do sherek)**

**Deixem Reviews!: é so clicar no azul aqui logo abaixo olha ali! Ai vai abrir uma janela nova ! vc escreve o comentário e clica em submit reviews! ; ) Eeeee pronto seu comentário vem pro site meu e-mail!**

**BJOS até o próximo! Ou não... nunca se sabe, né?**

**P.S.: Eu to começando a ficar louca! Já é a terceira vez que reposto esse cap pq toda vez o site corta alguma coisa ! Vou entrar em colapso! Além disso meu e-mail ñ abre ai nem posso ver se o charpter foi ou não substituído!**


	5. Chapter 5 Erros de cálculo

**EEE! Eu de novo aki! Com outro Cap.!**

**Boa leitura ! **

**E não esqueçam de comentar!**

_**Resistência:**_

_**Erro de calculo**_

Milo tinha os olhos fixados na estrada à frente enquanto pisava fundo no acelerador fazendo o carro passar de cento e cinqüenta quilômetros por hora. Ao seu lado, Mascara da Morte estava de joelhos com o tronco inclinado para o banco de trás pegando uma pequena granada de cor grafite em formato de ovo, que apesar de pequena tinha um bom poder de destruição. O loiro podia ver a sua esquerda o jipe se afastar cada vez mais e a moto de Saga lhe seguindo. Fez uma curva fechada a direita perdendo os companheiros de vista e freio abruptamente fazendo Mascara voar para frente e quase bater a cabeça no vidro.

"Ma che merda, Milo!" Brigou o italiano. "Quase que io deixo questa granada cair!"

"Shiuu!" Respondeu o grego pedindo silencio enquanto apontando a base com a cabeça. "Vamos esperar o sinal deles daqui!"

O moreno acenou positivamente com a cabeça e voltou-se novamente para o banco de trás pegando algumas outras armas que seriam usadas por Milo quando o mesmo fosse com Shaka para frente da base. Os minutos passavam lentos e tortuosos, deixando a dupla cada vez mais ansiosa pelo que estaria por vir. O loiro já estava a ponto de ter um ataque quando sentiu uma pequena vibração no bolso direito da calça. Levantou-se um pouco do banco puxando o pequeno objeto transparente que tinha uma mensagem na tela de cristal líquido. O texto era breve e dizia apenas que já tinham atirado alguns explosivos programados para explodir em quarenta segundos, assim que o fizessem, observariam o movimento da base para então Shaka e Milo saíssem dos carros e se posicionassem, pois Kanon e Saga fariam a mesma coisa.

Dito e feito. Logo ouviram o barulho de uma explosão, nada de grande porte, mas seria o suficiente para tirar pelo menos metade dos soldados da base. Esperaram mais um pouco e nada, nem um movimento sequer no edifício. Milo e Mascara se entreolharam achando tudo muito estranho até que o comunicador do carro tocou. O moreno estendeu a mão até o painel tocando a tela para assim liberar a voz de Afrodite.

"_Conseguem ver algo daí?"_

"Nada!" Responderam os dois.

"_Ok, Milo pode descer e vá de encontro com Shaka no lugar combinado... Cuidado!"_

Assim que o loiro do outro lado da linha terminou de falar, o que estava junto com Mascara desceu do carro, mas não antes de pegar sua mochila e armas. Milo andava com cautela na direção da base, sabia que o italiano estava cobrindo sua reta-guarda, mas mesmo assim sabia que era 'melhor prevenir do que remediar!'. Quando já estava bem mais próximo da base, o suficiente para já ver Shaka vir se escondendo na sua direção, apertou o pequeno comunicador do pescoço.

"Será que algum de vocês poderia fazer um mapeamento térmico daqui? Está quieto demais para um lugar que acabou de ser bombardeado!"

"_Milo, você sabe perfeitamente bem que não podemos usar esses recursos aqui! Se eles captam o sinal do nosso aparelho, todo o plano falha!" _A voz de Saga soou do outro lado da linha.

...|||

Do outro lado da base, escondidos atrás de um carro de guerra, estavam os gêmeos que até então não tinham trocado uma única palavra e nem pretendiam fazê-lo tão cedo. Saga, que estava concentrado em armar um pequeno dispositivo capaz de acabar com toda a energia da construção, nem percebeu quando seu irmão se pôs de pé e andou lentamente em direção da porta da base ignorando por completo os avisos gritados por Afrodite através do fone. Kanon toucou superficialmente a porta de aço para em seguida empurrá-la.

O gêmeo mais novo olhou bobo para o lado de dentro da base que se encontrava totalmente vazia. Encostou a mão no pequeno comunicador passando o recado adiante enquanto entrava no primeiro cômodo da construção.

Do lado de dentro a base tinha chão branco assim como o teto e as paredes eram negras. A sua frente uma pequena escrivaninha de vidro tinha algumas chaves eletrônicas além de cartuchos vazios. O cheiro de sangue fresco impregnava o local deixando o ambiente ainda mais desagradável.

Curioso o loiro foi adentrando cada vez mais o edifício até chegar a uma das celas. Estancou. Seus olhos estavam descrentes com a cena que presenciava. O choque foi tanto que Kanon chegou a dar um passo para trás.

Na sua frente tinha uma pilha de corpos formando uma pirâmide com uma criança no topo. Seus rostos ainda passavam o medo que sentiram na hora da morte. Atrás na única parede branca da sala, escrito em sangue, um aviso claro.

_**Cuidado!**_

O intervalo entre o tempo em que leu a mensagem e que voz de Afrodite soou novamente em sua cabeça durou menos de cinco segundos.

"_Voltem para os transportes o mais rápido possível! Saga, leve o seu..."_

Não houve tempo para que o sueco pudesse terminar a frase, sons de tiros e explosões soavam na cabeça do grupo.

Saga ,que já estava desde antes da confusão começar observando o gêmeo, tratou de entra na cela, agarrar o mais novo pelo braço e ir arrastando-o para fora do edifício. Os dois saíram da base abaixados enquanto alguns tiros voavam sobre suas cabeças douradas e idênticas. A moto estava definitivamente fora de cogitação afinal a mesma estava na direção de onde vinham os tiros. Tirou o casaco apressado e colocou-o de mau jeito sobre a mão rezando para que o vidro do pequeno carro ao seu lado não fosse blindado e socou o mesmo com toda sua força vendo que além da dor na mão, nada mais havia ocorrido.

Kanon, que por algum milagre, finalmente saíra do transe empurrou o irmão balançando a cabeça negativamente como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de presenciar. Pegou sua arma dando diversas coronhadas no vidro até que o mesmo se rompesse para então colocar sua mão do lado de dentro destravando a porta.

"Entra!" Ordenou para o mais velho, que nem por um segundo cogitou desobedecer.

O gêmeo mais novo entrou no automóvel logo em seguida arrancou, o mais rápido possível, a peça que ficava debaixo do volante deixando vários fios a mostra. Kanon tinha deixando a chave eletrônica na resistência, pois nunca em alguma missão precisara usá-la. Abaixou com um canivete em mãos e se colocou a tentar uma ligação direta.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou Saga ficando cada vez mais nervoso. "Não acredito que não trouxe a chave! Eu te falei para trazer!"

O loiro de fios curtos ignorou o comentário do irmão se empenhando na sua tarefa. Sentia uma grande carga de adrenalina ser liberada em suas veias chegando a tremer.

"Saga... Saga... Pelo visto você não prestou atenção nas aulas de mecânica do Dohko!" O mais novo disse em provocação ao de fios cumpridos quando o motor ligou soltando um rugido.

Saga, que até então estivera abaixado com a cabeça junto da do irmão, ergue-se tirando o capacete negro a tempo de ver o jipe de Afrodite passar voado e Aioria, com metade do corpo para fora, atirando loucamente na fila de inimigos que os seguiam. Kanon acompanhou o olhar abobalhado do irmão para o, até então taxado de calmo, e pisou fundo no acelerador fazendo os pneus cantarem no asfalto negro que rodeava a base.

"Não conhecia esse lado do Aioria..." Comentou Saga para o irmão que já estava quase passando o jipe.

"Isso por que você nunca fez missão com ele!" Respondeu Kanon. "O 'gatinho' quando pega numa arma fica parecendo possuído por Ares!"

|...S2...|

No jipe, Aioria voltava à metade do corpo para dentro do automóvel quando ouviu Afrodite gritar e o carro fazer um grande ziguezague na pista. Olhou para o ombro do loiro que havia sido baleado e sangrava muito. O sueco travou o maxilar sentindo a forte dor em seu ombro ficar pior.

"Consegue nos manter estáveis?" Perguntou o jovem de cabelos dourados ao ver a expressão de dor do outro.

Afrodite acenou positivamente com a cabeça sentido os baques do carro no asfalto velho por onde passavam refletirem no seu ferimento.

O leonino olhou para trás vendo um mini exercito persegui-lo, gotas de suor escoriam por sua face. Deixou o olhar voltar para o banco de trás do carro e um brilho assassino surgiu em sua íris até então preocupada. Um sorriso sádico apareceu em seus lábios finos.

"Espero que Shaka me perdoe, vou pular sua vez!" Disse enquanto colocava munição na X570.

O grego voltou o tronco para fora do jipe, agora com aquela arma ,capaz de acabar com um bairro inteiro, em mãos e sentiu outro ziguezague dado por Afrodite.

"Mantém estável!" Gritou para o loiro.

"Eu to tentando, PORRA!" Foi à resposta dada pelo sueco que sentia a cada vibração do carro em seu ombro esquerdo.

Ao ouvir a resposta mal educada do outro Airoia teve vontade de voltar para dentro do automóvel somente para esganá-lo até que pedisse perdão, mas se conteve. O vento forte batia nos seus fios dourados lançando parte deles na frente do seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam secos assim como seus lábios, tentava a todo custo manter a concentração. Quando percebeu o carro ficar um pouco mais estável mirou e disparou na direção daquela mini tropa.

Pelo retrovisor, Afrodite viu perfeitamente os carros que os perseguiam explodirem antes mesmo de seu parceiro colocar a cabeça de volta no carro. Sentiu outra fisgada no ombro, só que dessa vez mais ainda mais forte. A dor começa no ombro ferido e descia por suas costas e tórax causando tremores em seu corpo. Piscou com força tentando dissipar essa sensação, mas falhando. Não tinha condições de continuar dirigindo e assim que se deu conta disso direcionou o olhar para o outro loiro que o observava.

"Aioria... Eu..."

O loiro não precisou acabar de falar para que o grego compreendesse que estava sem condições de se manter guiando o automóvel. Aioria segurou o volante passando seu corpo por cima do de Afrodite dando espaço para o sueco sair e tomou a direção. O loiro, que agora estava livre daquela responsabilidade, abaixou alcançando a mochila negra e tirando de dentro dela algumas faixas brancas e colocou-as sobre o ferimento com a intenção de estancar a grande quantidade de sangue que escapava pela ferida profunda.

A velocidade do jipe acabou caindo durante a troca de lugares e agora o grego podia ver o carro roubado pelos gêmeos e o esportivo bem à frente e pelo espelho alguns soldados que escaparam da explosão ainda perseguindo-os. Votou seu olhar para o loiro ao seu lado encontrando-o com os olhos semi-cerrados e o braço tingido de vermelho. Preocupado, acendeu a luz alta e apagou em seguida esperando que algum dos amigos percebesse o sinal dado.

Shaka, que estava no carro juto com Mascara e Milo, percebeu claramente o aviso dado. Um dos amigos estava ferido ou havia algum problema com o carro.

"Tem algo errado com os dois!" Disse olhando na direção do jipe.

Milo balançou a cabeça positivamente como se já estivesse ciente da situação dos amigos e abaixou o vidro do carro olhando em seguida para Mascara, com um sorriso em face. O italiano assim que viu a expressão do grego entendeu perfeitamente o que devia fazer.

...

Aiolos já se encontrava cansando de discutir com Seiya. O garoto, que devia ter aproximadamente uns quatorze anos, saíra correndo nu da sala de banhos por algum motivo desconhecido.

"Eu já disse que é culpa daquele pato loiro!" Alegou o garoto. "Ele que pegou minhas roupas!"

"HAAAAA! Eu não agüento mais! Aposto que o Saga não passa por nada disso!" Gritou o mais velho. "Muuuuuuuu! Da um jeito nisso aqui que eu mate um!"

O ariano que escutou o grito de longe correu na direção da confusão onde encontrou Seiya enrolado em uma toalha e um Ailos com tique nervoso no olho direito.

"Me explica Mu!" Pediu o mais velho. "Por que esse tipo de coisa só acontece quando eu fico no comando?"

"Er... Deve ser por que as pessoas tem medo do Saga...?"

"E porque não tem medo de mim?" Perguntou raivoso.

"Talvez por que você não faz mal a nem uma mosca..." Disse Shion se metendo no meio da conversa.

Aiolos lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Shion. "Faça melhor!"

"Está me dando o comando?" Perguntou duvidando do que ouvira.

"Enquanto Saga não estiver aqui!" Disse dando as costas e andando em direção ao salão principal.

Shion e Mu se entreolharam e depois voltaram seus olhos na direção do jovem moreno, que também parecia abobalhado com a cena que acabara de presenciar. O ariano mais velho analisou a situação de Seiya para só então dizer.

"Suma daqui! Vá colocar uma roupa!"

...

Em outra base, Camus, que havia virado a noite preso a cadeira, sentia um forte cansaço em seu corpo além da sensação de estar sendo sufocado por aquele saco plástico a todo instante. Ouvia passos dos guardas no corredor e pessoas falando outra língua. Piscou tentando fazer com que a forte dor de cabeça passe, mas sendo mal sucedido. Novamente passos se aproximavam, sentiu um calafrio subir pela espinha ao imaginar o que aconteceria a seguir.

A porta da cela se abriu dando passagem para um moreno alto de cabelos escuros. O soltado vestia uma roupa completamente escura que entrava em contraste com a pele clara.

"Camus, não é?" Perguntou andando na direção do ruivo e soltando as amarras.

O francês acenou positivamente para o moreno que tinha um sotaque estranho. O soldado ajudou o ruivo a se levantar passando um braço em sua cintura.

"Eu sou Shura, prazer!" Disse enquanto tirava o mais novo da cela.

**N/A: Eeeeee mais um cap. Postado!**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lala-Aquarius: Brigada pelos reviews fofa! **

**MM lovely: Vlw pelos reviews moça!**** Mesmo mesmo! XD**

**Ivy Visinho 2** : **Brigada pelos reviews e pelas dicas! Eu sóoo vi a parte que tava cortada depois que você me aviso XD ! Eu tento substituir o cap., mas mesmo assim não funciona... Vc sabe como fazer ? *-* P.S.: Que bom que está gostando da historia! 8D **

**: Obrigada pelos reviews! Sabe eu tbm fiquei com dó do Camus ! Tanto dó que nem consegui digitar a cena de tortura e olha que eu tinha ela pronta na minha cabeça! **

**Daniela: Dani, posso te chamar assim? Uma pena vc não gostar de yaoi fofa! Mas enfim, fora isso eu pretendo sim colocar o Mu para participar mais ativamente da fic. só ainda não chegou a gora dele *-* Até na verdade a cena onde o Aioria atirou era para ser o Mu, mas acabei achando que não ia pegar muito bem o ariano com cara de sádico... XD Brigada pelo review! **

**Luna de Chimera: Adoro seus reviews ! ( Na verdade adoro todos... Hehe') Pois é né... ainda não foi dessa vez que conseguiram resgatar o Camus... E se prepara que ainda tem muito suspense pela frente! Kkk (Eu sou do mal! Muwhauhauhahahuhau!)**

**Shakinha: Brigada fofa ! A parte do N/A eu já estou trabalhando... hehe. Bem ainda não resgataram o Camye... Ainda... Mas que sabe em outro cap ou não... A cena do Mu foi baseada em fatos reais! Kkk Como já disse: eu sou do mal! Meu primo até hj tenta se vingar de mim! XD**

**Bem galerinha... Desculpem a demora, mas sabe como é né... páscoa, viagem, provas, viagem, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate... e coelhos! Acabou que eu não consegui postar a tempo...* Ri sem grança* Hehe...**

**Dedico o cap. A todos que acompanham a fic! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Bebam coca cola! *-***

**Bjs**


	6. Chapter 6 Alivio momentâneo

_**EEEE! Cap.6 **_

_**Dedico ao leitores! E as pessoas que escrevem reviews! XD **_

_**Boa leitura**_

_**Cap.6**_

_**Alivio momentâneo e mais preocupações **_

"_Camus, não é?" Perguntou andando na direção do ruivo e soltando as amarras._

_O francês acenou positivamente para o moreno que tinha um sotaque estranho. O soldado ajudou o ruivo a se levantar passando um braço em sua cintura._

"_Eu sou Shura, prazer!" Disse enquanto tirava o mais novo da cela._

...

Shura segurava firme a cintura do francês enquanto o levava pelos corredores estreitos. O espanhol havia conseguido por algum milagre se infiltrar na base principal do exercito inimigo e estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade como aquela para pegar papéis importantes e livrar os prisioneiros. Ali era conhecido como Steve e tinha como tarefa organizar as armas que seriam utilizadas em ataques ou repressivas. Virou seu rosto para o ruivo que andava em completo silencio ao seu lado, pelo visto ele não tivera momentos muito 'agradáveis' com Major. Abriu a porta da sala onde Minos estava amarrado e amordaçado na cadeira, fazendo que o francês ao seu lado arregalasse os olhos castanhos avermelhados deixando-os como duas bolas de golfe. Uma mulher de olhos amedrontadores estava sentada em cima da mesa do major enquanto passava um pano no cano da sua arma.

"O que..." Camus pretendia perguntar algo, mas foi interrompido por uma voz vinda de trás de si.

"Shura, só encontrei os dois... Os outros estavam mortos..." Disse seco o moreno que carregava uma jovem loira em seus braços e era seguido por um homem também loiro.

"Obrigado Ikki!" Agradeceu o espanhol para perguntar logo em seguida ao loiro. "Como se chama garoto?"

"Orfeu!" Respondeu o loiro se apoiando na parede. "E ela é Eurídice!"

Shura acenou positivamente com a cabeça para depois se virar para a mulher que no mesmo instante se levantou. A jovem tirou um pequeno objeto cilíndrico com a mão a apontou com a cabeça morena para a porta. O espanhol voltou a passar o braço na cintura do francês e se direcionou a saída sendo seguido por Ikki e os outros dois.

A mulher olhou com seus olhos verdes sem emoção para o major atado a cadeira de metal e levou o objeto negro a boca tirando sua tampa. Andou na direção de Minos e se abaixou colocando o objeto entre as pernas do mesmo sem nem se abalar com o olhar desesperado do major. Virou-se na direção da porta e saiu da construção o mais rápido possível. Correu na direção da moto roxa escura, as rodas eram largas e o design aerodinâmico, sentou-se no acento e deu partida acelerando o máximo possível.

Em menos de quarenta segundos a base explodiu pegando fogo em tudo a sua volta e uma fumaça negra subiu ao céu. De dentro se um caro Ikki pode ver a moto púrpura montada por Shina se aproximar rapidamente.

"Quem é?" Perguntou a morena para Ikki através da janela.

O moreno olhou para o soldado ruivo ao seu lado, vestia roupas escuras como qualquer um deles e nem possuía um distintivo sequer, não sabia o motivo de ele ser tão importante.

"Não importa, desde que Radamanthys fique se corroendo de ódio como Shura disse que ficaria, está ótimo para mim!"

Dentro de outro carro estava Camus que até agora não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ao seu lado o tal espanhol dirigia em alta velocidade, levando-o para um lugar que ele sequer tinha noção. No banco de trás Orfeu estava sentado com a cabeça loira da menina desmaiada em seu colo. Mas nesse instante o francês não dava conta de nada disso, a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça era que estava finalmente livre de Minos, da sua voz cortante e de suas torturas.

"Por que?" Perguntou o ruivo olhando para Shura. "Por que nos tirou de lá?"

"Não mato inocentes!" Respondeu.

"Não foi isso que perguntei!" Disse Camus. "Por que traiu os seus e ainda arriscou sua vida para nos tirar de lá?"

Shura apertou o volante com força chegando a deixar seus dedos esbranquiçados enquanto tentava se controlar. No dia em que saiu para um ataque junto com seus companheiros quase fora pego conseguindo fugir para o norte, o problema era que se perdera dos amigos. Sem comida nem água, o espanhol não tinha condições de permanecer vivo, foi então que Shina apareceu e o ajudou, a morena dizia ser uma espiã e com a ajuda da mesma fora fácil se misturar com os soldados que sempre foram seus inimigos.

"Quero que entenda uma coisa, nunca me tache como um deles, Camus!" Disse Shura. "Não sou um deles! Nem eu nem Shina! E a outra pergunta eu já respondi!"

Camus logo ligou o nome à mulher que ficara incumbida de explodir a base. O francês não entendia o por quê da agressividade do outro por causa de uma simples pergunta.

Ao todo foram alguns minutos dentro do carro até que o moreno parasse em frente a uma construção dos tempos em que os gregos eram politeístas. Shura saiu do carro e Camus fez o mesmo dando a volta no automóvel e ficando ao lado do moreno. O espanhol abriu a porta de trás e ajudou o loiro a sair de dentro do carro junto com Eurídice que acabara acordar.

Ficaram ali, do lado de fora do carro, num calor de trinta e dois graus Celsius até que o outro carro e a moto de Shina chegaram. A morena desceu da moto e foi levando-a para dentro do que parecia ser um tipo de templo de menor porte. Ikki também desceu do carro, mas invés de simplesmente entrar na construção antiga, o moreno deu a volta no carro abrindo a porta direita e tirando de lá um soldado que Camus conhecia.

Ikki agarrou Valentine pelos braços esperando uma reação agressiva que não veio e praticamente arrastou o ruivo para dentro do templo.

"Sigam eles!" Disse Shura na direção do ex-prisioneiros de guerra.

Camus foi o primeiro a dar as costas para o espanhol e andar na direção da antiga construção grega. Viu Shina deixar a moto púrpura encostada em uma das paredes brancas para e contar alguns passos em italiano para em seguida dar leves pulinhos sobre o piso de pedra fria. A morena saiu de cima daquele pedaço de piso e pegou o pé de cabra que estava em sua cintura encaixando-o na pedra. O francês observava curiosamente a cena, Shina levantava a pedra branca deixando uma escada, do mesmo material, a mostra.

A morena pegou uma lanterna dentro da bolsa de lado bege que carregava e começou a descer as escadas de mármore sendo seguida por Ikki que levava Valentine preso entre seus braços e por Orfeu que abraçava Eurídice.

|||...|||

Kanon dirigia o caro velozmente apesar do alivio que sentia com o fato de terem conseguido se livrar de seus perseguidores momentaneamente, nesse instante sua preocupação era chegar o mais rápido possível a um local seguro onde poderiam ver o que acontecera com Aioria e Afrodite. Ao seu lado Saga apoiava a cabeça no vidro perdido nos seus pensamentos. Não poderiam voltar ainda hoje para o templo, pois correriam o risco de revelar a localização da resistência. Agora passavam no meio de algumas arvores, já se encontravam bem distante da base, Kanon desacelerou um pouco para então parar logo adiante.

Mascara da Morte parou logo atrás dos gêmeos e Aioria estacionou ao lado do esportivo. Saga abriu a porta do carro e desceu do automóvel indo na direção do jipe. Assim que o Italiano percebeu a movimentação dos gregos loiros destravou as portas dando a oportunidade para que o 'afoito' Milo descesse do carro e fosse em direção dos amigos.

O grego loiro desceu do jipe e deu a volta em torno do carro parando ao lado de Saga que nesse momento abria a outra porta. Milo que já estava perto percebia as roupas de Aioria manchadas de sangue e do lado de dentro do automóvel conseguia ver um Afrodite pálido. O escorpiano se aproximou dos outros dois gregos para entender melhor o que estava acontecendo e pode ver as roupas do sueco, quase completamente tingidas de vermelho.

Aioria passou seus braços na cintura do menor tirando-o do assento e trazendo-o para o lado de fora do carro. Nesse momento Shaka vinha na direção do ferido com um pacote de faixas brancas, álcool, um lençol, linha e por fim duas agulhas.

Primeiro colocaram Afrodite em cima do lençol até então branco, tiraram sua blusa e a proteção de borracha que usava por debaixo dela. O indiano passou álcool pelos instrumentos e depois na ferida, com o sueco sendo segurado por Milo e Saga. Shaka passou a linha através da menor agulha para então dar pontos no machucado. O procedimento era bem mais simples do que quando a armas eram a balas, nessa época além de tudo o que fizeram, ainda teriam que tiram o projétil de dentro do corpo do outro.

Mascara permaneceu encostado no capo do carro, rodando uma chave, durante todo o procedimento a qual o sueco era submetido. A pele alva manchada de vermelho sendo perfurada pelo fino metal da agulha e o maxilar e os olhos cerrados. Não deixou um gemido de dor sequer escapar. Quando soltaram o sueco, o italiano já estava começando e divagar em pensamentos tentando arranjar uma explicação plausível para o que havia ocorrido quando foi interrompido pela voz grave de Saga.

"Arrumem as coisas, vamos ficar aqui..."

Kanon, que até então havia estado sentado no chão de terra e folhas secas, se levantou e foi até o porta-malas do esportivo em que Mask estava. O italiano passou o dedo de um lado para o outro sobre a chave do automóvel. Os faróis piscaram e o porta-malas destravou. O gêmeo mais novo levantou a tampa¹ do porta-malas deixando a mostra quatro caixas brancas de plástico das quais ele pegou apenas três e jogou uma delas na direção de Mascara.

Kanon colocou uma das caixas no chão e abriu o pequeno lacre que ficava a esquerda vendo o pequeno objeto inflar se transformando em uma cabana para três pessoas. O loiro fez o mesmo com a outra caixa enquanto via Mascara colocar a dele no chão e procurar o lacre sem sucesso.

"Parvo..." Comentou o sueco que observava o moreno tentar abrir à cabana enquanto rodava os olhos.

O italiano lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Afrodite, fazendo com que todos tivessem certeza de que só não dava um murro na cara do mesmo porque estava ferido.

"Controle-se Afrodite!" Pediu Shaka. "Se não você vai acabar ficando em um estado pior ainda!"

"tsc... Até parece..." Respondeu fazendo careta enquanto sentia uma fisgada incomoda no ombro ferido e recebendo um olhar ainda mais mortal que o fez seguir o conselho sábio do indiano.

Saga andou na direção de Mascara que ainda não conseguira achar o lacre e se abaixou ao lado do italiano oferecendo ajuda, mas levando um olhar mortal em resposta. O gêmeo mais velho não se deixou afetar e apontou a pequena sobra de plástico transparente, quase invisível a olho nu, ao lado esquerdo da caixinha branca. O loiro se levantou em seguida caminhando para a barraca em que Kanon tinha entrado.

Saga afastou o tecido grosso e claro, que cobria a pequena entrada da tenda, deixando assim o irmão, que estava estirado sobre um dos colchões infláveis, a vista. Olhou para trás vendo que Afrodite ainda estava sentado de olhos fechados no chão, Mask já tinha entrado na sua cabana, Aioria continuava encostado em uma arvore, Milo procurava comida dentro do jipe que estava completamente marcado por tiros e Shaka que estava sentado em cima do lençol branco ao lado do sueco.

"Aioria e Shaka, vocês irão dividir a barraca com Afrodite!" Disse antes de sumir atrás do pano da cabana.

O indiano, que apenas esperava as ordens de Saga, passou um dos braços em torno da cintura do sueco ferido ajudando-o a se levantar. Em seguida andaram juntos na direção da segunda barraca, cuja cor já estava mais desbotada e também sumiram dentro da tenda. Shaka colocou Afrodite deitado de lado sobre uma das camas de ar para em seguida colocar a cabeça pela fresta do tecido olhando para o lado de fora da cabana.

"Você vem, Aioria? Perguntou para o grego que tinha o olhar perdido nas folhas secas de uma árvore.

"Vou ficar de vigia..." Disse ainda olhando para o nada.

Shaka deu de ombros de maneira quase imperceptível e colocou a cabeça de volta na tenta. Dentro da barraca o indiano soltou os fios dourados deixando-os cair desorganizados sobre os ombros cobertor pela roupa escura. Tirou as armas que carregava na cintura e deixou o corpo cair no colchão ao lado de Dite, que parecia já estar recuperando as energias. O indiano tinha dificuldades para dormir durante o dia mesmo estando no ambiente fechado e a meia luz no qual se encontrava, se colocou na posição de lótus e começou uma meditação com o intuito de limpar a mente do que acabara de acontecer.

Do lado de fora, Milo, que finalmente achara um pacote de biscoitos sabor peito de peru, sentou encostando-se à mesma árvore na qual Aioria se encontrava 'autistando' com os olhos claros desfocados. O escorpiano andou até o amigo enquanto abria o pacote de biscoitos, que fazia um barulho bastante irritante, e virou o lado aberto para o outro grego finalmente recebendo sua atenção.

Aioria colocou uma mão no pacote e só tirou a mesma quando estava completamente cheia dos biscoitinhos para então levá-los à boca devorando-os um a um.

"Pensando em que?" Perguntou Milo com uma curiosidade especifica dele.

"Na Marin..." Respondeu vagamente.

"Hum..."

"Sabe eu estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento... Mas tenho medo de passar vergonha caso ela não aceite..." Completou Aioria.

Milo nesse instante se segurava para não rir da cara do amigo.

"Olha Oria, acho que agente é bem novo pra casar... A Marin nem se fala! Ela tem apenas dezessete anos!"

"A idade não importa Milo! Eu a amo assim como ela me ama!" Disse o grego de fios loiros e curtos.

"Você tem certeza disso...?" Perguntou Milo se levantando com o olhar do outro sobre si.

Pronto, agora já estava feito. Milo tinha plantado uma duvida na cabeça de Aioria que voltou a ficar com o olhar perdido. Em sua mente passava o momento em que conhecera Marin.

_Era uma noite bem quente na cidade de Athena, Aioria ainda dividia um apartamento com seu irmão. Os gregos já estavam envolvidos na guerra, mas foi nesse dia que um dos piores ataques aéreos aconteceu. Os aviões eram silenciosos e voavam a uma altura que as pessoas simplesmente não conseguiam enxergar. Varias pequenas bombas foram lançadas. _

_Aioria conseguia lembrar que o irmão agarrara seu braço com tanta força enquanto o arrastava para a garagem que tinha ficado com vários vergões vermelhos no braço. Entraram em um carro de quem eles nem sabiam pertencer e Aiolos acelerou saindo correndo de dentro do pequeno edifício. Quando pensavam que conseguiriam sair da cidade, uma fila de carros ficou a vista, todos com a mesma intenção. O loiro podia ver a face preocupada do irmão até que Aiolos deu ré no carro e saiu por outra rua._

"_O que está fazendo?" Perguntou o mais novo._

"_Salvando nossas vidas!"_

_Foi então que a expressão de Aiolos mudou e ele freio o carro de repente olhando para algumas pessoas que corriam e outras que choravam._

"_Ei vocês!" Gritou para uns garotos que estavam na rua. "Entrem no carro! Vou nos tirar daqui!"_

_Aioria havia ficado impressionado com a atitude do irmão, pois no meio de toda aquela correria ele ainda tinha conseguido pensar no outros. No carro que tinha apenas três lugares de sobra entraram sete pessoas. Que Aioria não sabia por que tinham confiado em seu irmão, talvez fosse o desespero e o medo da morte. Mas de uma coisa Aioria tinha certeza. Aquela ruiva que entrara no carro estava olhando para ele._

||...||

Aiolos estava seguindo Mu de um lado para outro a mais de meia hora tentando convencer o tibetano a pedir a chave da sala de treinamento para Shion já que ele nunca, jamais negava algo para o seu querido priminho.

"Por favoooorrrrr?" Pediu novamente só que mais manhoso ainda para Mu.

"Eu já falei que não Aiolos! Não é não!" O tibetano resistia bravamente à carinha de cachorro com fome que o moreno fazia tão bem.

"Mas Muzinho lindo do coração, só você é capaz de fazer o Shion liberar a sala de armas pra mim!" Ailos insistiu mais um pouco.

O grego nunca em toda sua vida se arrependera tanto de algo que tinha feito. Maldita hora em que foi entregar o comando a Shion! Agora aquele carneiro velho tinha bloqueado a sala de treinamento deixando Aiolos sem nada para fazer além de pensar no irmão que estava em missão!

"HAAAAA!" Mu gritou deixando Aiolos completamente assustado, pois nunca na sua vida tinha visto ele gritar. "Se eu pedir, você para de me seguir?"

O moreno que ainda estava em choque só conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça, mas seus olhos não escondiam o brilho de quem havia conseguido o que queria.

Mu olhou para o grego e saiu andando na direção do quarto de Shion onde provavelmente o primo estava lendo. Estavam passando pelo refeitório onde algumas pessoas comiam e conversavam, umas rindo e outras sérias.

Aiolos, que seguia Mu através das mesas, aproveitou um único momento em que os olhos azulados se desviaram, para pegar um pãozinho na mesa em que Marin estava sentada. A ruiva falava com algumas amigas além dos seus companheiros de sempre: Seiya, Shyriu e Hyoga quando viu uma mão atrevida invadir silenciosamente a cesta de pães que acabavam de sair quentinhos do forno.

Marin virou vagarosamente o rosto subindo com os olhos claros pelo braço moreno, passando pelo tórax coberto pela camisa azul desbotada até chegar nos olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Aiolos.

"Aiolos!" Bronqueou a ruiva, que não agüentou segurar o riso ao encarar a face inocente do moreno.

"Oi, cunhadinha!" Cumprimentou como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado. "Como vai?"

"Bem..." Marin nem pode acabar de responder, pois foi interrompida por Seiya.

"Como assim 'cunhadinha'?" Perguntou o ignorante.

Aiolos que se tocou do que tinha feito, mas agora era tarde demais. Olhou para trás encontrando o Mu parado o encarando com uma expressão nada amigável.

"Olha o Mu gente!" Exclamou tentando parecer o mais verdadeiro possível. "Tenho que ir lá falar com ele! Té mais!"

"Espera!" Pediu Marin se levantando, mas sentando logo em seguida pálida como se estivesse passando mal.

Aiolos olhou para os lábios sem cor da ruiva, que parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer instante, e se abaixou passando o braço na cintura da jovem.

"Marin? Você está se sentindo bem?" Perguntou com a voz mudando completamente do tom brincalhão de sempre para bem mais séria.

"Ela deve estar doente! Já vomitou duas vezes só hoje!" Exclamou Shyriu.

"Cale a boca Shyriu! Você não sabe o que fala!" A ruiva praticamente gritou parecendo melhorar de todo seu mal estar. "Estou bem Aiolos! Vou com você!"

"Espera Marin! Que historia é essa de 'cunhadinha'?"

"Não te interessa!" A ruiva respondeu se levantando novamente da mesa e arrastar Aiolos para perto de Mu.

**N/A:**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ivy Visinho 2** : **Brigada pelos reviews e pelas dicas! Bjus**

**: Obrigada pelos reviews! E pelas conversas msnlisticas kkk! **

**Daniela: Dani, Brigada pelo review! No próximo Juro que tento fazer o Mu participar mais fofa!**

**Luna de Chimera: Adoro seus reviews ! Brigada**

**Shakinha: Brigada fofa ! Amo de coração os reviews que você deixa eles me ajudam mt mesmo!**

**Bem galerinha... Desculpem a demora, mas sabe como é né... páscoa, viagem, provas, viagem, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate... e coelhos! Acabou que eu não consegui postar a tempo...* Ri sem grança* Hehe...**

**Dedico o cap. A todos que acompanham a fic! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem Reviews! **

**Deixem Reviews! Bebam coca cola! *-***

**Bjs**


	7. Aperto no coração Ira nos olhos

**Gente eu sei eu sei eu sei... Demorei demais para postar esse cap... Desculpem... mas eu estive muito ocupada esses dias com provas e simulados e essas coisas chatas de primeiro ano...**

**Aki está o 7º cap:**

_**Aperto no peito e ira nos olhos:**_

Saga olhava para o teto branco da tenda enquanto pensava no ocorrido ao seu lado o irmão o observava com seus olhos extremamente azuis enquanto rodava um pequeno par de imãs na mão esquerda. O mais velho começando a ficar incomodado acaba virando o rosto para o irmão ficando com os olhos grudados no dele. Kanon encarando o irmão deixa de modo inconsciente seus lábios entreabrirem, ao ver o gêmeo fazer o mesmo, deixa uma sombra de sorriso aparecer em seu rosto e desce a mão pela camisa negra desabotoando alguns botões deixando parte da pele beijada pelo sol a mostra. Os olhos do mais velho deslizaram até o abdômen idêntico ao seu e arfou quase imperceptivelmente ao voltar aos olhos azuis passando agora pelo sorriso aberto do mais novo.

Kanon se levantou lentamente e andou até a cama do irmão sentando na mesma e fazendo com que suas mãos descessem pela blusa azul escura do mais velho deixando-a no mesmo estado da sua. Abaixou o rosto, respirando pesadamente e fechando os olhos, encostou a boca no tórax do gêmeo e subiu distribuindo leves e molhados beijos até chegar ao pescoço do irmão.

"Ka... Kanon... O que está fazendo?" Perguntou Saga ao sentir a boca do loiro subindo pelo seu pescoço indo para a nuca sensível.

"Provando você!" Respondeu no ouvido do mais velho sentindo o corpo abaixo tremer levemente.

O mais novo voltou a olhar nos olhos do irmão e, não vendo nenhum impedimento, tomou os lábios vermelhos entre os seus invadindo a boca com sua língua ávida. Foi subindo sua mão gelada por dentro da camisa azul até alcançar o mamilo esquerdo e o apertou entre os dedos sentindo o gemido que vinha em forma de vibração em sua boca. Saga que retribuía o beijo com suavidade sentiu a outra mão de Kanon subindo por sua perna e entrando em sua calça até chegar ao pênis semi-ereto.

O mais velho assustou ao sentir os dedos frios do irmão se fecharem em torno de seu sexo e empurrou o mesmo para o lado fazendo com que o loiro caísse do colchão de ar e batesse a cabeça do chão soltando um gemido frustrado e de dor. Saga permaneceu na cama, olhando para o teto enquanto acalmava a respiração ofegante.

Alguns minutos tortuosos se passaram até que Saga olhasse para o irmão que já tinha se preparado psicologicamente para uma briga inesquecível isso se não fosse até apanhar do mais velho. Os dois estavam na posição original, cada um em sua cama, se encarando só que agora os dois tinham seus lábios inchados e faces coradas.

"Kanon... Você sabe o que foi isso?" Perguntou o mais velho sem mudar de posição.

"Um amasso...?" Respondeu o gêmeo se encolhendo instintivamente na cama.

"Incesto." Disse o outro friamente.

"Foi bom pra você, Saga?" Perguntou assim que viu que o irmão não iria matá-lo.

"Foi..." Dentre tudo o que se podia ser falado essa era a resposta que o mais novo menos esperava, contanto não pode conter um sorriso bobo.

...

Ikki encarava Shura com sua expressão fechada, suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas e seu maxilar travado. O espanhol tinha uma vasilha com comida em mãos e acabara de pedira ao japonês que levasse o prato fundo até Valentine que estava fechado em um dos cômodos. O moreno não tinha gostado nada da idéia de levar comida até o inimigo que fora um dos responsáveis pela sua captura.

"E o que você queria?" Perguntou Shura em tom jocoso. "Que deixamos ele morrer de fome?"

Ikki catou o prato brutamente e foi até uma porta de pedra da qual ele tirou uma corrente antes de empurrá-la.

Valentine estava sentado no chão claro encostado na parede com as pernas meio abertas e flexionadas, o braço direto descansava sobre a pena direita e com o colete a prova de balas, jogado de qualquer jeito ao seu lado. O moreno andou até o ruivo se agachando bem perto do mesmo enquanto estendia a vasilha na frente dos olhos verdes claros raivosos.

"Pegue!" Ordenou Ikki secamente.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos do prisioneiro que não pensou duas vezes em catar o prato da mão do japonês e lançá-lo com toda força possível na parede ao lado.

"Não quero nada de vocês!" Afirmou convicto.

Ikki sorriu de lado olhando a face presunçosa do ruivo.

"Bem... Não irei trazer outro prato!" Disse. "Se tiver fome, lamba o chão!" Disse Ikki sarcástico.

"Radamantyhs irá matar todos vocês da pior forma possível!"

As mãos do ruivo chegavam a tremer de tão grande a raiva que sentia de Ikki e seus olhos permaneciam fixos na figura que ria. Se pudesse não hesitaria em esganar o moreno até sua pele ficar roxa.

"Tem tanta certeza disso, ruivinho?" Perguntou soando o mais cínico possível para provocar o mais velho.

A raiva que Valentine tinha nos olhos sumiu de repente e ele andou calmamente na direção do moreno, que nada fez para impedi-lo. O ruivo só parou quando estava face a face com o mais novo e mesmo estando tão perto no 'inimigo' armado, suas ações demonstravam uma estranha calma.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele virá e acabará com seu orgulho com as próprias mãos." A voz de Valentine soou fria e com um tom profético causando um arrepio na coluna de Ikki, que quase chegava a acreditar que o ruivo estava prevendo o futuro.

O moreno fingiu não estar abalado com as palavras cortantes do mais velho e sorriu de canto deixando o quarto em seguida e tendo o cuidado de trancá-lo corretamente.

"Shura, por favor, me fala mais uma vez o porquê de termos trazido ele?" Pediu o japonês para o moreno que estava sentado no chão ao lado de Orfeu e Eurídice.

"Estamos nos vingando de Radamanthys!" Respondeu Shura impaciente.

"Eu não gosto dele! Algo naquele ruivo me irrita profundamente!" Completou Ikki.

"Tenha paciência Ikki!" Pediu Shina abraçando o espanhol e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. "Caso você não saiba, Radamanthys tem um affaire com Valentine."

Camus que até então estava fora da conversa, entrou ali no meio com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Um affaire? Não parecia... Ele tratava Valentine como um subordinado qualquer..." Comentou. "Pelo menos na frente dos outros..."

"Mas é claro que ele não iria deixar o caso deles tão claro né, Camus? Afinal Radamanthys é casado com a tal Pandora." Disse Shina respondendo ao comentário do francês.

"Mesmo assim todos sabemos que Radamanthys tem uma quedinha por ruivos." Disse Shura.

"Quedinha? Você quis dizer um tombo! Não sei como esse francês ai escapou de lá!"

Camus fez uma careta ao se lembrar da prisão.

...

Marin andava junto com Mu e Aiolos em direção a área de treinamento. O grego que ainda tinha seus braços na cintura da ruiva diminuiu um pouco o passo deixando o tibetano andar à frente. Aiolos sabia que desde o dia em que Marin e Aioria se conheceram os dois tinham um caso e apesar de muitos o acharem bobo e inocente, o moreno reconhecia muito bem os sintomas da ruiva.

"Marin que historia é essa de você estar doente?" Perguntou o mais velho analisando a expressão da ruiva.

"Não é nada de mais... Loucura desses garotos que não tem mais nada o que fazer." Disse desviando os olhos.

"Marin, seja sincera comigo, você pode estar grávida?" Perguntou Aiolos, atraindo o olhar da jovem para si.

Os dois pararam de andar e se encararam por alguns instantes. Foi notável para o moreno a fina camada de suor que surgiu na face da menina moça a sua frente.

"Claro que não Aiolos!" Respondeu nervosa. "De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?"

"Não minta para mim! Não vou lhe repreender por causa disso Marin!" Disse Aiolos. "Aioria sabe?"

Marin baixou a cabeça soltando um resmungo quase inaudível. Definitivamente não era uma tarefa fácil mentir para o moreno. Bem que Aioria havia falado que o irmão parecia saber quando algo grave estava para acontecer. A ruiva mexeu levemente o braço e pousou a mão sobre o ventre, chamando a atenção do maior.

"Ainda não falei nada para ele..." Respondeu. "Está assim tão na cara que estou esperando um bebê?"

"Bem... Na verdade você acabou de confirmar." Disse o moreno. "Mas eu conheço os sintomas de uma gravidez e mesmo que você não tivesse dito eu acabaria descobrindo algo."

"Aiolos seu fingindo! Como eu pude ser tão tola e cair em uma dessa? Devia ter continuado mentindo!" Vociferou a mais nova.

"Talvez os hormônios já estejam te afetando, cunhadinha..." Brincou voltando a andar enquanto alongava a coluna deixando parte do abdômen bem definido à mostra.

"Aioros..." Chamou a ruiva fazendo com que o moreno olhasse para trás. "Obrigada por me ouvir sem brigar comigo."

"Nada... Mas isso não significa que acho correto o que fizeram..." Disse. "Será que vocês não conhecem camisinha?"

A ruiva ficou com as bochechas completamente vermelhas com o comentário do mais velho. Aioros era muito direto no que falava e não tinha nenhum pudor quando o assunto era sexo, deixando assim a maioria das pessoas envergonhadas. Mas a ruiva não ficou constrangida por muito tempo e logo estava abraçando o mais velho por trás e lhe fazendo cócegas.

"É melhor você não contar isso para ninguém!" Ameaçou Marin. "Se não lhe mato de tanto rir!"

"Isso o que? Que você não sabe o que é camisinha?" Perguntou Aiolos em meio a risadas para provocar ainda mais a jovem.

"Haaa seu crápula!" Respondeu a provocação com um tapa leve na cabeça do moreno.

Os dois riam enquanto entravam na sala de treinamentos que Mu já tinha destrancado a mais de cinco minutos. A cara do tibetano ,que era de dar medo em qualquer um, foi apenas mais um motivo de riso para os dois.

"A Marin eu até entendo, mas você Aiolos? Já não passou da hora de crescer?" Bronqueou Mu.

O moreno fez uma careta para o ariano e andou até uma estante onde havia várias caixas de madeira finas e compridas. Aiolos passou a mão sobre algumas delas até parar em uma, tirou uma corrente que carregava no pescoço e encaixou a chave presa no cordão no pequeno orifício da caixa, que com um clique se abriu. O moreno levantou a tampa de madeira vagarosamente deixando Marin com a curiosidade mais do que aflorada, pois a ruiva nunca vira ninguém mexer naquelas caixas. Quando colocou a mão na parte interna toda forrada de veludo e tirou de lá o que parecia ser um arco de competição a voz de Mu soou.

"Acho melhor você treinar com uma arma mais convencional. Não quero sabe de ninguém atingido com uma flecha perdida."

"Foi só uma vez!" Replicou o moreno já se irritando. Aquela historia tinha ficado marcada na sua vida. "E só aconteceu porque entraram gritando aqui dizendo que o Saga tinha saído de toalha do quarto e estava brigando com o Shion!"

Mu deu de ombros fingindo não lembrar da historia, que na verdade tinha sido um maior escândalo, pois além de dois homens, que eram os mais poderosos, brigando na frente de todos um deles ainda estava semi-nu.

Aiolos deixou a provocação passar e pegou as doze flechas que também estavam na caixa e foi para o lado oposto em que o tibetano atirava contra alguns alvos. Deixou as flechas sobre uma mesa ao seu lado ficando com apenas uma em na mão, a qual encaixou no arco estendendo a linha o necessário enquanto mirava. Olhou de canto para Mu ,que tinha parado de atirar e observava seu movimentos, sorriu de canto e mirou acertando em cheio o centro vermelho do alvo. Baixou o arco e viu o tibetano acenar em aprovação, tinha sido um ótimo tiro.

"Eu na acredito que você usa realmente essa arma!" Exclamou Marin. "Isso é demais! Por que nunca te vi usando? Você e eu sempre treinamos juntos."

"A ultima vez que Aiolos usou o arco foi antes de Shura sumir..." Comentou o ariano que estava ouvindo tudo o que era falado. "Parece que ele só usa essas armas quando sente que algo ruim vai acontecer... Tipo um modo de aliviar a tensão, não mesmo grego?"

O sorriso do moreno morreu assim que Mu acabou de falar. Definitivamente aquele não era um de seus assuntos preferidos.

...||||||||...

Radamanthys estava organizando alguns documentos enquanto voltava de helicóptero para a base principal. Suas mãos se moviam rapidamente passando as folhas até que algo desenhado em uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. Era um pequeno coração com asas e em baixo estava escrito: _Te amo demais. Beijos. V. A. _O loiro sorriu ao ver a assinatura de Valentine, que sempre discreto, tinha colocado o bilhete em meio aos documentos fazendo com que passasse facilmente despercebido pela maioria. Fechou os olhos imaginando-se com o ruivo e aspirou o ar profundamente fazendo uma careta com o cheiro de fumaça que sentiu. Abriu rapidamente os olhos procurando a fonte do cheiro e a encontrou mais a frente. Uma fumaça negra subia da base deixando o céu acinzentado.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Radamanthys foi que a base estava sendo atacada, mas conforme o piloto baixou a altitude da aeronave percebeu que alguns dos soldados tentavam conter o fogo e seja lá o que tinha acontecido tinha sido a pelo menos uma hora atrás.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no prédio negro e caindo aos pedaços. Valentine trabalhava ali. As hélices do helicóptero diminuíam gradativamente a velocidade e logo que foi possível sentir o choque com o chão Radamanthys saiu arrancando os fones que protegiam seus ouvidos e tendo os fios dourados bagunçados pelo vento provocado pela aeronave.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Gritou enquanto se aproximava de algo que parecia um furgão, ao seu lado varias macas cobertas com um tecido preto atrapalhavam a passagem. "Onde está Minos?"

Mime, que ouvia o escândalo que Radamanthys estava começando a criar, andou até o mesmo recebendo olhares inquisitivos do superior e levantou o pano de uma das macas. Ali estava um corpo completamente queimado, estaria irreconhecível se não fosse o uniforme que vestia. O uniforme de Minos.

O loiro prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes e sentiu suas mãos tremerem de raiva. Tinha perdido um de seus melhores oficiais. E até agora não tinha avistado seu ruivo.

"Onde está Valentine, Mime?" Perguntou em um tom cortante causando um arrepio na coluna do moreno.

"Não está entre os mortos, senhor. Mas tão pouco entre os vivos. Eu vi um jovem moreno de sotaque diferente o levando ele desmaiado para dentro de um carro, durante a invasão..."

Um silêncio pairou no ar até que um sorriso sinistro se formou nos lábios do loiro enquanto ele puxava o GPS que andava sempre no seu bolso.

...||||||||...

Horas se passaram e o céu já estava escurecendo quando barulhos de carros puderam ser ouvidos no acampamento. Shaka saiu correndo de dentro de sua cabana com Afrodite apoiado em si. Uma luz forte de farol já se via. O loiro entro em um dos carros vendo que Saga fazia o mesmo junto de Kanon e Milo. Mascara veio correndo por ultimo e pulou dentro do carro que Milo já dava partida pela janela.

"Estava pensando que ia me lagar para trás, figlio di una cagna?"

"Eu? Claro que não né! Só já estava dando partida no carro para adiantar as coisas!" Respondeu mudando a marcha do carro e passando na frente do carro de Shaka e dos gêmeos notando que Aioria não estava com nenhum deles.

...

**N/A: Bem... eu sei que esse cap. Veio um pouco menor ... mas foi tudo culpa dos simulados! Já me desculpei pelo atraso então vamos aos agradecimentos: *-***

Persefone-San : Brigada pelo Review e aqui foi a continuação! XD Também sou muito fã daquele francês... to triste pq nem teve espaço para ele nesse cap... Mas pode ter certexa que no proximo farei a festa! Kkk' bjs p.s:

tallyta ningyo: EEEE \o/ brigada fofa! Eu escrevo bem? Kkkk' morri com essa! Bem que eu tento... Aki ta o cap. E já comecei cap próximo \o/ provavelmento não vou desistir da fic... mesmo com as provas... XD! Mais uma vez brigadaaaa! bjusss

Poccky: Nunca, jamais é tarde para um review! São eles que não deixam os ficwriters desistirem! Brigada pelos elogios e pelo coment! XD Estou trabalhando meu português paraguaio e tentando escrever melhor! Bjs

: Querida Pan e amiga do MSN ! Olha! Não é que eu renasci dos mortos e resolvi postar o cap.7 ! O que um pouco de pressão não faz comigo... kkk' Entendemos... Brigada por todos os reviews, incentivos e pressões fofa!

Ivy Visinho 2: Oie! Brigada pelos Reviews e comentários ! São sempre muito bem vindos! XD Amo elogios e conselhos!

Shakinha : Pois é... O Shura meio que criou um outro grupo e está libertando o pessoal preso... Mas o que acho que ele quer realmente fazer é atingir o Radamanthys... Será pq ?

Tbm adora Aioria e Marin juntos msm sendo fã de yaoi! Ficam fofos ! BRIGADAAA PELOS reviews! *-*

Quero agradecer de novo a todos vcs ! BRIGADA! E esse Cap. Dedico meninas que deixaram reviews e especialmente a que me fez ressuscitar eeee a Persefone-San que tem consideração pelos mortos e deixa reviews nas fics msm elas já tendo sido postadas a um bom tempo!*-*

Bjux !

Reviews please! É o seu review que me faz continuar!


	8. Chapter 8 Decepções

_**N/A: WIIIPPP \o/ ! Aka estou jo com mais uma capítulo! Eu sei que saiu bem atrasado e por isso mesmo compensei com 10 pag. De Word *o* XD**_

_**Aviso: A fic é yaoi se não gosta não leia!**_

"_Eu? Claro que não né! Só já estava dando partida no carro para adiantar as coisas!" Respondeu mudando a marcha do carro e passando na frente do carro de Shaka e dos gêmeos notando que Aioria não estava com nenhum deles._

"Mask... Entra em contato com o Saga!" Mandou Milo dando uma rápida olhada na direção do Italiano que fazia uma cara estranha.

"Perché que yo devo te obedecer? Quem ta pensando que é, miserabile?" Perguntou com raiva encarando o grego.

"Faz logo o que eu pedi homem!" Respondeu Milo já começando a gritar, mas nem se dignando a olhar para o moreno. "O Aioria ficou para trás!"

Os olhos azuis escuros do Italiano ficaram arregalados com a afirmação do loiro e no instante seguinte estava com a mão dentro da mochila, que descansava aos seus pés, procurando o comunicador que estava usando minutos atrás. O moreno ia tirando as coisas de dentro da bolsa deixando-as espalhadas pelo tapete de borracha preta, até que encontrou o pequeno objeto negro que devia estar preso em sua garganta. Apertou o dispositivo em determinado ponto e sua voz saiu de dentro do bolso de Saga.

"Grego! O Aioria ficou para trás! O Shaka deixou ele para trás! Afinal o Aioria estava com ele e a biba louca"

Saga, que dirigia, quase freou o carro ao ouvir o comunicado feito por Mascara. A culpa não era do Shaka e sim sua. Aioria era sua responsabilidade, ele tinha prometido a Aiolos que cuidaria dele. Segurou o volante o carro com tanta força que seus dedos ficaram brancos, o cenho franzindo transmitia toda a raiva que sentia.

"Ele esta com um localizador Saga! Depois iremos encontrá-lo!" Kanon tentou tranqüilizar o irmão gêmeo.

Não tinha passado nem algumas horas e eles já estavam fugindo de novo. Não teria outro jeito a não ser voltar para o subsolo da resistência.

"Saga..." Chamou Kanon.

"Hum..." Respondeu concentrado em guiar o automóvel para o mais longe possível de onde estavam.

"Eu te amo..." Disse. "Só estou falando isso, pois se algum de nós morrermos, eu quero que você esteja sabendo... Te amo de um jeito diferente, irmão..."

Saga olhou para o gêmeo vendo os cabelos curtos do mesmo sendo bagunçados pelo vento. Sentiu um frio estranho no estomago e uma vontade enorme de tomar os lábios vermelhos, que tinham um leve machucado, contra os seus novamente. Que hora mais inoportuna para Kanon fazer essa declaração. Permaneceu com o olhar fixado no mais novo por alguns instantes até que o carro que dirigia se chocou com a lateral do carro em que estava Shaka.

"Porra Saga!" Exclamou Afrodite colocando a cabeça para fora da janela quando os carros se afastaram um pouco. "Acorda pra vida! Ta querendo matar eu e o Shaka?"

"Calma Afrodite!" Pediu Shaka. "E volta para dentro do carro! Não quero ninguém reclamando que os pontos abriram!"

O sueco voltou a cabeça para dentro do automóvel e encostou no banco com uma expressão revoltada e os braços cruzados. Ficou assim por menos de trinta segundos e virou a cabeça olhando para o ombro que estava latejando e tinha voltado a sangrar. Levantou os olhos de maneira derrotada e anunciou ao indiano que mais parecia inglês.

"Loiro... Os pontos abriram..."

Shaka virou o rosto por um milésimo de segundo e fez a melhor cara de eu-bem-que-te-avisei para o sueco, que respondeu virando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça na mão. Essa posição de cabeça acabou permitindo que Afrodite visse pelo espelho, que quase fora arrancado, os inimigos se aproximando cada vez mais. O sueco rasgou um pedaço de tecido da camisa que usava e o colocou sobre o machucado fazendo pressão, pegou sua C58.7 e voltou a colocar parte do corpo para fora do carro. Três tiros são disparados e Afrodite voltou para dentro do carro enquanto alguns disparos atingiam a lataria do mesmo.

"O que você está fazendo? Devia parar de gastar munição!" Bronqueou o indiano.

Afrodite olhou com desdém para Shaka e revirou os olhos soltando o ar inconformado antes de anunciar com o comunicador já ligado.

"Os pneus são a prova de bala. Atingi dois deles no carro da direita. só vai poder nos seguir por vinte quilômetros. O outro carro, eu não tenho certeza se atingi."

Em menos de um minuto a voz de Saga soou em resposta.

"_Bom trabalho Afrodite. Agora quero que vocês se separem. Eles são apenas dois e nós três. O grupo que não estiver sendo seguido, quero que tente pelo menos falar com Aioria." _

Shaka concordou mentalmente enquanto virava bruscamente o volante do carro para a esquerda vendo um dos carros continuar seguindo-o. Saga e Kanon continuaram seguindo em frente. Milo fez o mesmo que o indiano, mas virou para a direita e se viu livre dos perseguidores.

"Não estão mais nos seguindo..." Mascara constatou o que Milo já sabia.

O grego usou suas habilidades supremas de motorista diminuído a velocidade do automóvel para 60km/h, puxou o freio de mão enquanto girava o volante para a esquerda. Mascara prendeu a respiração no decorrer da manobra perigosa para no fim se voltar boquiaberto para o loiro. Milo acabara de dar um cavalo-de-pau perfeito.

"Quando aprendeu a guiar?" Perguntou o italiano abobalhado.

"Haa... Faz um ano... Mas o importante não é o tempo e sim com quem aprendi!" Respondeu o grego orgulhoso do feito.

"E con quem tu aprendeste?" Perguntou satisfazendo ainda mais o loiro que quase sorria de orelha à orelha.

"Com o Mu."

...War...

Aioria corria desesperado se embrenhando cada vez mais para dentro da mata virgem. Gotas de suor escorriam por sua face o cabelo loiro escuro já grudava em sua testa morena. Até agora não conseguia entender como fora deixado para trás! Se bem que sabia muito bem o motivo. Saga havia lhe avisado para não se distanciar mais de dez metros do acampamento, mas acabou se distraindo enquanto pensava no amor de sua vida. A única saída que tivera foi correr para o meio da mata mesmo correndo o risco de se perder, afinal com tantas árvores, não poderiam usar meios de transporte para segui-lo.

A mochila em suas costas estava começando a pesar por conta do tempo que estivera correndo, já faziam mais de quinze minutos naquele ritmo insuportável. Sem pensar duas vezes deixou a bagagem em suas costas escorrer pelos seus braços e caírem com um baque surdo no chão ficando logo para trás. Puxou a arma que estava em seu quadril segurando-a firmemente com as duas mãos e parou atrás de um tronco grosso de uma árvore qualquer. Tinha certeza de que pelo menos duas pessoas que o sigam já estavam bem próximas. Tirou a cabeça de trás da árvore vendo seu primeiro alvo, sem piedade disparou duas vezes atingindo primeiro a perna e depois a cabeça. O segundo homem vestido de preto olhou para a direção do som dos tiros, mas antes que tivesse qualquer outra reação seu olho esquerdo tinha sido atravessado por uma bala.

Aioria olhou para as duas cápsulas no chão coberto de grama e folas secas se sentir nenhum remorso. Passou a mão pelo rosto tirando um pouco do suor antes de voltar a correr trinta graus divergindo da direção anterior. Mas que merda por que essas coisas sempre aconteciam com ele? O grego protegeu os olhos com o antebraço enquanto passava através de alguns galhos mais emaranhados. Quatro passos à frente e o chão cedeu. Aioria caiu raspando primeiro na terra e em seguida em uma parede de mármore branco, mas sujo por conta do tempo.

Caiu no chão gemendo por conta não só do tombo mas também por causa de um pedaço da pedra branca que entrara na carne de seu braço fazendo um corte profundo. Sua cabeça doía e latejava uma vontade gigantesca de fechar os olhos estava o dominando, mas resistiu bravamente contra a perda da consciência. Moveu o rosto para a esquerda vendo que ele não havia caído em uma simples armadilha, a sua frente se estendia um túnel que não tinha fim. Aioria se forçou a levantar e já de pé olhou para cima vendo que subir para sair dali não era uma opção valida. Tinha caído uns cinco metros e por algum milagre não havia quebrado nenhum osso.

Piscou algumas vezes tentando se livrar do cansaço que tinha abatido seu corpo e tirou a camisa, que usava por cima do colete de borracha e chumbo, para enfaixar o corte. Pegou a lanterna que estava no cinto, outra coisa pela qual agradecia a Deus, se não tivesse feito o turno, a luz estaria dentro da mochila. O loiro permaneceu alguns poucos instantes parado e então deu inicio a uma caminhada calma e atenta a qualquer detalhe, já havia caído em um buraco e não queria repetir o feito.

...war...

Milo e Mascara já tinham dado meia volta e agora paravam o carro escondido entre alguns arbustos mais fechados e secos. O italiano aproveitou o tempo para procurar alguns equipamentos em sua mochila, inclusive o rastreador, que não funcionava pelo satélite e tinha limite de distância. O moreno olhou para o aparelho finíssimo procurando algum pontinho vermelho ou azul em sua tela, mas a encontrou vazia. Levantou uma sobrancelha inquisidor, mesmo que Aioria estivesse morto o aparelho conseguia rastrear a sua localização.

"Milo, acho que essa merda quebrou." Disse sacudindo o pequeno objeto de um lado para o outro incessantemente.

O grego deu um olhar cansado para o italiano e catou o rastreador da mão do mesmo sem permissão.

"Burro..." Comentou enquanto apertava um pequeno botão na tela touch.

"O que?" Respondeu Mascara já quase indo socar Milo.

"Não você, parvo! O Aioria quebrou a extensão do aparelho que ficava com ele!"

"Ah não, trabalho das cavernas... Agente vai mesmo ter que sair procurando ele por ai como faziam antigamente?" Disse o moreno com a voz cansada.

Antes que o grego pudesse responder qualquer coisa o vidro do carro no qual estava encostado estilhaçou de repente, fazendo não só alguns arranhões em si, mas também no italiano que tivera reflexos mais rápidos se abaixando em seguida dos disparos. O loiro fez uma careta ao se sentir puxado pelo companheiro tarde de mais. Já sentira uma pressão forte nas costas e algo morno escorrendo. Se não estava com dor era por conta da adrenalina liberada. Olhou com cara feia para Mascara deixando claro o ocorrido através de sua expressão nada amigável.

Não precisaram esperar nem dois minutos abaixados para a troca de tiros que estava ocorrendo ali perto cessasse com uma explosão e a voz de um dos gêmeos soasse clara e forte através do comunicador.

"_Estão bem?"_

"_Isso é muito relativo, Kanon"_ Completou Saga.

"Se estiver jorrando sangue das suas costas é estar bem para você, Saga, então eu estou melhor que nunca!" Respondeu grosseiro.

"_Abortem a missão, vamos voltar para a base, aqui estamos todos nos arriscando de mais!" _A voz de Saga se fez novamente ouvir.

Milo olhou para Mascara e por incrível que pareça os dois não precisaram falar nem uma palavra para se compreenderem. Sabiam o quando abortar uma missão era doloroso para Saga, uma facada no seu orgulho, ainda mais quando alguém ficaria para trás.

O moreno passou um dos braços do grego por cima dos seus ombros e o ajudou a levantar e voltar para o lado de dentro do automóvel, só que dessa vez no banco de trás. Entrou no carro e deu partida enquanto acionava o comunicador.

"Qual o ponto de encontro, Saga." Perguntou já imaginando a resposta do grego.

"_O mesmo da ultima vez!"_

Sorriu ao constatar que estava certo e que a maneira do loiro pensar nunca mudava. Pisou fundo no acelerador rumando para o local marcado. O dia já tinha acabado e agora o céu se encontrava de um azul escuro claro por conta da lua cheia. Era muito provável que o grego quisesse voltar em apenas dois carros afinal tinham ido dessa mesma maneira, além disso, o loiro não gostava de utilizar coisas roubadas.

"Saga, como você irá agir com o fato do Aioria ter sumido do mapa?"

O gêmeo permaneceu em silêncio refletindo sobre o assunto.

_Flash back on_

_Saga devia estar com aproximadamente vinte e três anos, era jovem, mas já sabia das guerras que estavam acontecendo pelo mundo. Estava quase completando o quarto ano de paz quando a cidade de Atenas foi brutamente invadida de maneira inesperada. O pai do grego era um historiador famoso na cidade e quando soube do inicio do ataque logo avisou para os dois filhos._

"_Prestem bem atenção no que irei dizer aos dois. Quero que vá para o templo, o Parthenon, perto da terceira coluna onde ficaram os quartos dos sacerdotes há uma alça de mármore no chão, vocês irão puxar a terceira alça depois dessa. Lá existe uma área construída pelos gregos a milhares de anos, era ali que os habitantes mais importantes da cidade se refugiavam em caso de alguma invasão inimiga."_

_O senhor de pele morena e olhos claros estendeu uma chave eletrônica para Saga, para logo em seguida lhe dar a benção._

"_Não sou o único que sei desse lugar escondido no subsolo portanto não se assustem caso mais alguém aparecer por lá."Completou o velho. "Tentem levar com vocês pessoas conhecidas e de confiança. Não usem telefone nem internet, muito menos GPS! Eu encontrarei vocês dois lá."_

_E foi exatamente isso que fizeram, tendo tempo de ajudar apenas alguns jovens que estudavam na mesma faculdade que eles. Shaka, Shion e Mu. Os dois estavam dentro de um carro que mais parecia uma mini-vã junto com mais dez pessoas. Kanon apenas acenou e gritou para que os seguissem. Rumaram ao templo, se seu pai estivesse realmente certo, teriam uma chance de escapar daquela loucura._

_Chegando ao destino, parou o carro em um andar subterrâneo do estacionamento vazio, feito principalmente para turistas, Shion que estava os seguindo fez a mesma coisa e saiu do carro._

"_Vocês sabem o que estão fazendo?" Perguntou com um sotaque muito estranho._

"_Nosso pai é historiador e de acordo com ele há um refúgio no subsolo do templo." Respondeu Saga. "Venham rápido."_

_Eles deixaram o estacionamento subindo para o 'patrimônio histórico' que tinha sido completamente reconstruído há alguns anos. Entraram naquela enorme construção branca, dois passos e pararam ao ouvir vozes vindas de um dos quartos do templo. Esperaram alguns segundos tensos, mas assim como eles nem respiravam, que quer que fosse também percebera a presença deles. Foram momentos imensamente estressantes até que um jovem de fios castanhos e olhos da mesma cor surgisse de uma das entradas, ele tremia levemente e algumas gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto. Logo em seguida outro jovem apareceu, era loiro e tinha olhos azuis. _

"_Eu sou Aiolos, creio que estão aqui pelo mesmo motivo que nós." O maior comentou tirando Saga do transe em que se encontrava._

_O loiro acenou positivamente com a cabeça e logo mais sete jovens surgiram da mesma porta que os dois primeiros. O grego andou na direção do moreno e lhe estendeu a mão._

"_Saga."_

_Aiolos estava prestes a lhe cumprimentar quando o outro jovem segurou seu braço._

"_Não podemos confiar neles!"_

"_Acalme-se Aioria, se quisessem nos fazer algum mal já teriam feito." Respondeu carinhosamente para o outro e então se voltou para Saga enquanto apontava o outro jovem. "Meu irmão Aioria."_

_Flash back of_

"Ainda não sei como dar essa noticia para Aiolos, é capaz dele surtar." Respondeu Saga no comunicador.

"Se depender de Aiolos nem precisaremos falar nada, assim que ele olhar para a sua cara vai saber o que aconteceu, maninho."

...war...

Camus estava deitado olhando para o teto branco a mais de meia hora, tinha a forte impressão de estar esquecendo alguma coisa muito importante, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Era algo ligado a Valentine, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar. Remexeu-se desconfortavelmente por conta desse fato que não parava de lhe incomodar. Então a voz de Shina soou em sua cabeça como um arranhão em quadro negro.

"Olhe só isso, Camus!" Na mão dela uma correntinha com um coração estava pendurada. "Era um GPS que o ruivo carregava, deve ter sido presente do seu amado general..."

Ao acabar de ouvir o que Shina revelara Camus arregalou os olhos deixando-os quase como duas bolas de golfe. Acabara de se lembrar daquilo que era tão importante.

"Shura, dê-me uma arma!" Pediu de uma maneira que mais parecia uma ordem.

O espanhol arqueou uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse o porquê do pedido tão repentino, em seguida deu de ombros e entregou o que o francês pedira.

"Venha comigo, será bom que veja o que tenho para lhe mostrar." Disse o ruivo se direcionando para o quarto fechado de Valentine.

Shura franziu o a testa. O francês definitivamente sabia de muitas coisas, se não, não teria sido pego e escoltado pelo próprio Radamanthys. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça pegando a chave do cadeado e seguiu Camus que já estava de pé em frente à porta de pedra. O moreno destrancou o cadeado olhando para a face do ruivo que nada deixava transparecer. Empurrou a porta pesada, para o lado de dentro da sala, abrindo-a e entrou na frente do mais novo.

Camus demorou alguns instantes, mas que viu a passagem aberta entrou no cômodo e se certificou de praticamente fechar a passagem. Deixou os olhos castanhos avermelhados fixados no prisioneiro que também o encarava, permaneceram assim por pelo menos cinco minutos até que Valentine desviasse seus orbes claros. Só então o francês deu uma olhada no pequeno 'quarto' em que o 'convidado' passava o tempo. Meneou levemente a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação ao ver o prato de metal caído no chão do outro lado da saleta e toda a comida espalhada pelo chão.

"Tire a roupa." Mandou Camus friamente como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Valentine não moveu nenhum músculo sequer, nem um mínimo tremer de sua face foi percepitivel.

"Se não colaborar não terei piedade, vou te picar em vários pedaços e dar para cachorros comer." Disse o maior no mesmo tom.

Novamente nem um sinal de obediência do prisioneiro. Camus aproximou-se de Valentine, sentindo o olhar de Shura o tempo todo lhe vigiando, e encostou o cano da arma na lateral da cabeça do mesmo. Se o espanhol, que já estava desconfiado do francês, ficou ainda mais atento a todas as ações que ele tomava.

Valentia fechou olhos ao ouvir o som da arma sendo engatilhada. Gotículas que suor começavam a se formar sobre sua pele, por conta do nervoso e seu coração batia descompassado. Camus observava atentamente cada reação que o corpo do outro ruivo mostrava e isso lhe dava um estranho pazer.

"Irá obedecer?" Perguntou mais uma vez.

O prisioneiro novamente não fez qualquer sinal de que acataria ordens. Sem pensar duas vezes, Camus puxou o gatilho.

...war...

Nas roupas escuras e pesadas de Aiacos podia-se ver sangue seco. Um corte profundo no supercílio direito ainda sangrava deixando uma linha escarlate na lateral do rosto claro e oval. Seus olhos estavam opacos como se ainda tivesse a imagem dos companheiros de luta morrendo em mente e suas mãos tremiam de maneira quase imperceptível.

Radamanthys estava dentro de uma sala junto com Aiacos que voltara de uma missão não muito bem sucedida. O loiro parecia que estava prestes a matar o moreno com apenas o olhar.

"Quem voltou com você?" Perguntou o general com sua voz imponente para o subordinado.

"Papillon, senhor." Respondeu o moreno olhando na face do loiro que estava sentado confortavelmente atrás sua mesa.

Apenas os dois tinham conseguido sobreviver a investida contra os revoltos. Poucos sobreviventes, muito poucos. Aiacos não era de falhar em missões, na maioria das vezes voltava com suas tropas intactas e agora tinham sido completamente dizimados pelos que parecia ser um grupo insignificante de revoltosos.

"Quantos oponentes?" Radamanthys continuou o interrogatório.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça e fechou o punho esquerdo com tanta força que suas juntas chegaram a estalar. Malditos aqueles que o colocaram naquela situação. Era muito provável que quando seu superior ficasse sabendo da história quisesse trucidá-lo de uma forma lenta e dolorosa. Respirou fundo tomando coragem para responder e já se preparando para o que o general iria lhe falar em resposta.

"Eram sete, senhor." Eram apenas sete e isso que deixava o moreno indignado. Como fora derrotado por apenas _sete_ pessoas?

Radamanthys ergueu-se e socou o tampo de vidro da mesa, que estava entre si e o major, com ódio brilhando em seus olhos com de mel. Alguns objetos sobre a mesa caíram enquanto os outros permaneciam balançando. Aiacos encolheu levemente diante da reação agressiva do superior e fechou os olhos com força enquanto ouvia os passos do general que se aproximava cada vez mais. Logo era possível sentir a respiração quente e marcada do mesmo em sua face. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos azuis quase roxos pode ver seu superior lhe encarando, algo que fazia com pouquíssimas pessoas e raras vezes. Raramente Radamanthys deixava seu lugar atrás daquela mesa, que lhe dava um ar ainda mais assustador e sério, quando o fazia era apenas em casos muito sérios. Agora Aiacos apenas podia rezar para que conseguisse encolher as palavras corretas para responder as perguntas pelas quais passaria.

"Existe alguma explicação plausível para o que ocorreu eu tenho certeza, poderia me dizer qual?" Indagou o maior olhando o subordinado de cima.

O moreno tinha grandes dificuldades de admitir uma derrota e se retirar do campo de batalha além disso era impaciente e apressado, querendo sempre realizar as tarefas o mais rápido o possível, para ele os fins justificavam os meios e Radamanthys conhecia muito bem esse lado dele.

"Eles tinham uma X570, senhor, foram necessários apenas dois tiros para que fossemos completamente derroados." Respondeu com a voz baixa tentando se defender da melhor forma possível.

O general respirou longa e demoradamente absorvendo aquela informação com ainda mais raiva e só então tomou a decisão de responder o menor.

"Uma X570... Até onde eu sei essa arma demora aproximadamente vinte minutos para recarregar completamente..." Falou tentando parecer calmo para em seguida gritar com raiva para o subordinado. "Devia lhe rebaixar por agir de maneira tão estúpida e impensada! Assim que viu aquele projeto avançado de bazuca deveria ter dado meia volta abandonando a missão! Realmente a morte de Minos foi uma grande perda, ele não cometeria esse mesmo erro."

Aiacos recebeu a noticia da morte do colega como um balde de água fria, mas não ousou dizer sequer uma palavra. Apenas ouvia a voz do loiro entrando em sua cabeça como facadas na barriga de uma criança. Seu corpo inteiro, agora, tremia e em sua pele uma fina camada de suor começava a se formar mesmo com a temperatura sendo de dez graus Celsius. Sua coxa esquerda tinha um corte grande e profundo que também não parava de jorrar sangue um sequer como se não bastasse, a dor latente começava a aumentar lhe incomodando ainda mais. Sentiu os dedos frios de Radamanthys se fecharem em torno do seu maxilar abaixando-se e quase encostando seus lábios vermelhos no ouvido do menor.

"Está tremendo, Aiacos." Sussurrou. "Chame Papillon e vá se tratar."

O general soltou o queixo do moreno e se afastou do mesmo voltando para sua cadeira de couro azul marinho. O loiro abriu uma das gavetas tirando um mapa de dentro delas e colocou-o em cima do tampo de vidro branco da mesa para analisá-lo. Ergueu o olhar se deparando com Aiacos ainda de pé, parado no mesmo lugar.

O moreno estava paralisado, estava cansando e seu corpo parecia ter entrado em uma espécie de topor insano. Tremia visivelmente dos pés a cabeça, sua visão estava pior a cada instante. Vários pontos coloridos surgiram, antes que, tudo ficasse negro como o breu. Chegou a ouvir algo que Radamanthys dissera, mas não compreendera o significado de nem uma palavra.

"Aiacos..." Chamou o general quando percebeu a respiração difícil do outro. "Aiacos!"

O loiro se levantou apressadamente da cadeira ao não obter resposta e voltou em direção ao moreno que de tão pálido parecia uma folha de papel, mas mesmo tendo se apressado não foi o suficiente para que impedisse o menor de cair desacordado no chão frio de granito cinza. Radamanthys balançou a cabeça em negação enquanto se abaixava ao lado do major passando seus braços por debaixo do corpo mole e frio para em seguida erguê-lo como se não pesasse nem cinco quilos. Só o colete que Aiacos usava pesava sete.

Uma das mãos do general acabou por ficar em cima do tecido banhado em sangue denunciando o ferimento de gravidade que Aiacos tentara, em vão, esconder do superior.

...war...

O som do gatilho da arma de Camus preencheu toda a sala. Valentine tremia de olhos fechados enquanto esperava pela morte que não veio. O prisioneiro virou lentamente o rosto da direção do outro ruivo ficando com a arma apontada para testa. Shura, que estava observando a cena, não sabia o motivo pelo qual Camus estava fazendo aquilo, mas estava começando a gostar do colega, afinal dera a arma completamente carregada para ele.

"Gosta desse jogo? Você por enquanto está com sorte..." Disse o ruivo que segurava a arma friamente. "Quem sabe se você obedecer não consiga prolongar sua vida mais um pouco?"

Valentine, quase imperceptivelmente, acenou que sim com a cabeça. De forma alguma gostaria de ficar 'brincando' de roleta-russa com o inimigo se era ele quem estava com a arma apontada para a cabeça. Camus as afastou alguns passos para trás mantendo a arma apontada para o ruivo enquanto dava espaço para o mesmo se movimentar.

Valentine olhou para Shura como se o espanhol fosse para aquela loucura, mas o mesmo nem sequer moveu um músculo. Voltou seu olhar para Camus e em seguida para os botões de sua blusa negra começando a desabotoá-los uma a um. O tecido fino escorreu por seus ombros deixando não só sua pele pálida a mostra como também um colete negro revestido de borracha. Soltou as tachas do colete à prova de balas retirando-o pela cabeça e em seguida abaixou o jeans escuro que usava ficando apenas de cueca e coturnos.

**N/A: Well... eu sei que prometi colocar o Camus mais em foco nesse cap. , mas não dava... tinha muita coisa para contar, mas podem ficar com a certeza que no próximo ele vai aparecer bem mais... E um pouco sádico também! HIEUHIEUHEIUHEIUEHIEUHEIUHE! (Eu tentando a risada maléfica do Saga... não deu MT certo...)**

**Agradecimentos :**

Ivy Visinho 2: Obrigada pelas dicas! Elas sempre são bem vindas assim como os elogios! E o Radamanthys apesar de sombrio e mau também tem seu lado 'bom' por assim dizer... uahsuahsuahs! Brigada pelos reviews! bjus

Shakinha: OIE! Você realmente já entendeu que o Rada sabe como encontrar seu affair... mas será que quando o encontrar será tarde de mais? MWAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHA( falindo novamente ao tentar imitar a risada maléfica do Saga...) O Aiolos é realmente espertinho... Entendeu na hora o que estava acontecendo com a Marin... To até com pena deles quando acharem que o Aioria está provavelmente morto...MWHAUHAUHAUAHUA! (T.T pq eu n consigo? ) Esse cap demoro de mais... desculpa... mas tentei compensar XD 10 pags o maior que já fiz na vida! XD *o*! Brigada pelos reviews ! Bjus

Persefone-San: PEEEERRR vc tbm ta lendo essa fic! *-* Bem... que bom que você sabe o que estou passando ! T.T amanhã dia 17 meu ultimo simulado 8 matérias do bimestre... (Descobri que tenho uma vontade enorme de digitar antes das provas... Eu ñ so mt normal...uahsuahsu) Ainda vo pensar sobre matar o não o Aiolos... eu gosto dele... ainda mais do Sísifo (ele é cuteeee *-*) uahsuahs. Que bom que gostou do Camus... tenho que pensar muito antes de sair escrevendo as falas dele uashuahsuas! E sobre o Dite concordo plenamente, nada de biba louca ! Demorou um pouquinho além da conta para sair, mas nasceu e está entregue o charpter! Brigada por todos os reviews! Beijinhuss!

Gennteemmmm ! Esse cap dedico ao Val que ainda vai sofrer e ao Camyu! Os dois aquarianos lindos d+ ! (Tenho que dar um jeito de colocar o Milo e o Camus juntos...*Pensando em um jeito* HAAAA já sei! Já seii! Mas isso só no próximo cap.!)

**Deixem reviews**! Eles que pagam a fiança da minha imaginação. Sem eles ela fica engaiolada e não pode sair voando livre, leve e solta XD

Jubs-Af

16/09/2011


End file.
